Let me be with you
by CT Wolf Vamp 124
Summary: Mina Aino is new in town and looking for someone who cares about her... Rei is not new in town but she is also looking for someone who'll love her too... Will their love reach each other? MA/RH UNDER EDITING
1. Chapter 1

**_Let Me Be With You_**

_

* * *

__Disclaimer: I don't own anything just the plot._

_Author's note: This is the first story I write and english is not my first language. Any questions, suggestions, etc... you can either send a pm or a review... _

_Anyway I hope you enjoy the story and see ya later!_

* * *

Chapter 1

I am Aino Minako, blond hair, baby blue eyes, 1.60 m and I am about to enter my second year of high school. I am returning to Japan after nine long years… apparently my parents want to start acting like it… Don't know what will happen tomorrow… after all is my first day of classes... I just hope everything will turn out all right… Wish me luck!

* * *

_There's something in the way you move, I can't deny,_

_Every word from your lips is a lullaby._

_A twist of fate makes life worthwhile,_

_You are gold and silver._

Minako woke up at the sound of the music. She groaned and pulled her pillow over her head… It was always difficult for her to get up, why did they have to invent morning classes anyway?? Her eyes closed again tempting here back to dreamland. She was almost asleep but her mother seemed to have another plan for the day…

"MINAKO! Get up young lady… I need to leave before seven. I have a really important meeting at eight and I don't want to be late!!!!!!" Amanda Aino, dressed up in her business suit, walked down the hall constantly checking the hour…

Minako, tired of hearing the sound of her mother's heels, made her way out of bed. She went into shower, got dressed and did all her morning rituals before heading out of her bedroom. The blond girl started looking for her mother when she caught the faint smell of what it seemed to be hotcakes… She let her hungriness take the best of her and went to the source. She hoped to see her mother there… maybe she would even find her cooking.

Guess she had set her hopes to high… once again. She found James, their butler, coking what seemed to be the tenth hotcake of the plate. He had heard her coming and as soon as she opened the kitchen door, he looked back, an apologetic smile upon his face. Years of being with the girl could definitively qualify him as her friend, a dear confident. He had been in care of the blonde since she was this tiny little baby. Her parents came and went but he had remained steady in her life. He had seen the whole scene; her _mom_ got a call and left immediately without even telling her daughter about it. He knew how important today was and how much she had wanted her mother to take her to the school.

"She did it again ne James?" Tears threaten to come out… But she got grip of herself. She had to be strong… She tried to smile as big as she could, hiding her sadness deep away into her eyes…

"So what's for breakfast??"

* * *

_Juban Institute__, one of the best schools in Tokyo and, of course, only the best facilities for our students. In the south of the campus we have the sports center; it has its own Olympic pool, 5 basquetball courts, a gym, volleyball courts, etc. Nearby we have also the auditorium. In the north part, a group of tennis courts and two soccer fields. The classroom complex, in between, holding five buildings just for classrooms, one for general agenda, offices, etc and other for the library and media's center. All of them, surrounded by beautiful gardens and…_

Minako shifted from her seat. She had been waiting half an hour outside her dean's office, waiting for her to be out of an unscheduled meeting… Hell, not even her secretary was there! And then, almost like a dream, a gorgeous raven girl cross through that door… but before Mina could even make a move, she was gone, leaving imprinted in the blonde's mind… her unremarkable heartbreaking black eyes.

"Miss Aino please, come in… Miss Aino??"

"Ahh uhmm sorry I was just… well… yeah... I better…"

After talking with her dean, Minako Aino walked to the second building where her first classroom was. Once there, she got into the usual deal, everyone asked where she was from… why she had that funny accent… Fortunately, the interview was interrupted when four girls step in and took their seats in the back of the classroom. Time seemed to stop, everybody left what they were doing just to get a better look of them.

Class started and everything went back to normal but the spell was already cast. Minako couldn't even take her eyes of the quartet, especially from the raven one. As foreseeing her interest in them, a girl beside her, Akira Nakamura, started to tell her who they were. Mina could sense the rather harsh voice tone of the girl but didn't comment anything; she just wanted to know about them… more about her…

Serena Tsukino, Ami Mizuno, Makoto Kino and Rei Hino…

Serena Tsukino: blond long hair, blue eyes, well know of her talkative personality, delicate and really good friend, captain of the cheerleaders team.

Ami Mizuno: blue hair, blue eyes…One of the most intelligent girls in the school counting all levels. Introverted, reliable, good swimmer and captain of high school's team.

Makoto Kino: brown haired woman, taller than average, strong, tomboyish, good at almost every sport and captain of taekwondo's team.

Rei Hino, their leader: raven hair, black deep eyes, reserved even with her friends, intelligent, and well known also because of her bad temper, simply astonishing, beautiful and leader of the archery's team.

Hino Rei... Rei...Her name danced in Minako's mind and she couldn't be out of her eyes. She stared at her as if nobody else in the room. 'Oh my god, she looks amazing, I thought she looked good but now she looks soo… her energy... her eyes... ohh... her eyes... burn as fire, beautiful just beautiful and ... But she still looks sad… wonder what happened back there…'

If she was entranced by her the first time, now she was certainly bewitched. Just the mere sight of her made her feel a strange shiver running through her body.

Mina was not the only one who was spaced out. Rei was also daydreaming too. She was remembering what had happened at her dean's office.

"_Miss Hino, please take a sit…" _

"_Not to sound rude but why I am here at this hour… my coach is already waiting for me…"_

"_I know it's a little bit early but I needed to see you… I'll try to be as quick as possible…" She could sense Rei's discomfort, but these were matters than needed to be ended as soon as possible. "I know it's been a year but until yesterday I got permission, so to speak, to deliver this letter to you…" Interest quickly showed in the miko's eyes… "Last year, and maybe even before, you and miss Sanders were involved in a 'serious' relationship, and we didn't have any problem with it until your families became involved… God knows I tried everything in my hands to stop the rumors so they didn't reach your father or the girl's family… but it was a situation impossible to stop and I am afraid that we can't change the decisions you take as students… Miss Sanders gave me this letter hopping you would receive it in the end… "_

_"Just give me the letter__… please…"_

_"Yes… uhm… here it is…" _

_Rei took the paper… her hands were barely trembling… She had imagined this moment for so long… She had even wished to know what ran through her lover's mind… but she hadn't even received a phone call… and it had been a year… a long tortuous year… She opened it quickly not wanting to wait a moment more… _

_**Dear Rei… my sweet beautiful girl…**_

_**You don't know how much I miss ya right now… how I wish I could be in your arms… hearing your voice… Probably you hate me and with reason… you haven't hear of me in almost a year but I am certain this is for the best… don't ever think I didn't love you cause I do… but they will never let us be together and I can no longer fight… You'll find someone else… Don't look for me… forget me… bury me deeply within you… I don't want to be the cause of more tears…. Pain… betrayal… think whatever you want of me… In the end I want only what's best for you… **_

_**I love you Rei, always will…**_

_"Are you fine Miss Hino? You look pale"_

_"I__ am… I am ok… If that was all, I'll be leaving… thanks for everything…"_

_Rei rushed out of the room. She was more than angry, she was sad with no illusions... nothing left… _

_'You have no right… why did you leave?? And without telling me… you say you love me… I was still hoping we would talk… that you would return… but no… you won't come back… you left me here alone… but it doesn't matter, I won't care about you…' Tiny drops were falling but she stopped them as fast as they appeared…_

Rei's thoughts were interrupted when the professor began talking about the tutoring program this year… Usually this wouldn't have bothered her because she was used to be with her friends, but it seemed that this year things would change.

Minako couldn't believe her luck; she had been paired up with her raven girl. She didn't really know why, but she found her terribly intriguing, and it also helped the unusual feeling she seemed to have when near her- kinda like butterflies maybe? She didn't know but it felt good, incredibly good. But the feeling went down as she saw how Rei seemed to be complaining. She stood up and walked as fast as she could, trying not to be seen. She heard pieces of conversation, allegations

"I don't know why I need to babysit her! I already have Serena for that… so please assigned this… Aino girl to other one please!"

"You won't convince me young lady… besides we know who's been tutoring your friend… and you are the council's president so act like it… I don't want to hear anymore of this… so you better go and meet your charge since you'll be with her the whole semester… don't take for granted this hour I am giving you… you should…"

"I should nothing… If you want someone to tutor her then look for someone else I won't do it…" Those were her last words, before exiting the room...

Mina saw how her raven girl left the room… She wanted to run right after her but was stopped by Serena Tsukino…

"You're Minako Aino right?"

"Yeess..." Said Minako nervously, she didn't like how this girl invaded her personal space…

"Ahh... Please accept our apologies… Rei. Well, she's been like that since well last year… it seems like she had some sort of a fight discussion kinda thing with her dad… anyway… I am Serena Tsukino… nice to meet you" The blond gave her the biggest smile of all…"The one talking to the professor is Ami Mizuno, here at my right is Makoto Kino and the one you've just met, was Rei Hino..."

"Hi, nice to meet you… Makoto Kino"

"Hi...I am Ami Mizuno... please to meet you… I am sorry as well for Rei's behavior but if you please accompany us we'll help you with whatever you need… just… try not to join… that group… you were seated with… That if you want Rei's friendship or ours for that matter…"

"Nice to meet you all..." Minako whispered… She felt rather impressed by the display in front her eyes… All of them had this overwhelming power that seemed to intimidate her, she didn't know what to think or what to say… but there was this tiny thing she did wanted and that was to be part of Rei's life… so she followed them ready to affront anything at all.

* * *

"Oh... so you finally decided to show up"

"Come on Rei you don't have to be soo mean with us" Serena started sobbing.

"Ahh noooo... not again Serena at least not today...If you stop crying I'll ... I'll let you have my lunch... how about that eh??"

"Are you... serious...? Rei?"

"Yeah, yeah you can even have it right now, come on take it…" And with that she gave her lunch to Serena and finally the girl quitted crying.

"You're wonderful, you know it" Serena was starting to give Rei a big hug but was stopped by the evil glare of her dearest friend.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever... Just come on guys... Let's just get started..." She really look very upset and angry so nobody put any objections this time and got to the reserved room 4 almost immediately as if hell was approaching.

The room had two windows in the front and in the other side where the door was placed was a piece of crystal that makes the division between the library and the room. It consisted in a round table, some free space and a white blackboard, Ami, Mako and Rei put out their laptops. Mina and Serena were in one side of the table just observing, right them was Mako, then Ami and in their left side was Rei.

"Just for you to know in this school we tend to used them a lot... clear? So if you want to be tutor by me please bring it next time" Mina nodded as Rei turn her furious gaze to her.

'Thank God I have no class next hour; I can't bear with people more than enough and enough is far from here since a while...first day of classes... first day of classes... oh boy...'

"Next time I'll bring it, I didn't think that I was going to use it since the beginning, in my old school we barely used them..." 'It would be next time??'

"So you got one??" Mina nodded. "Ohh really?? I wish I could have one..."

"Ohh really Serena?? And for what you would use it for?? Games??"

"Mako you too are going to be mean to me today, and I would not use for that... I don't want to keep searching in books and books and ... more books!!!!!!!"

Forty minutes later, Rei decided to leave she didn't want to help the blond girl… and probably if her morning meeting hadn't gone that way she was almost certain she would have liked her company… But right now she didn't want to think about that… if she survived her temperament maybe she would befriend her… She did look cute after all…

She put her things in her backpack immediately and rushed out of the room as if the devil was pursuing her.

'Mmm... even when she's angry she looks gorgeous... uhm?!?... Where did that come from??... argg... this is just my first day what I was thinking…'

"Earth calling Minako, earth calling Minako second call"

Everybody was looking Mina, because since Rei had left she didn't even dare to look apart from the door where the raven girl had passed just moments ago...

"So then... come here Mina I'll show you the schools... come on..." Serena took her bag and immediately grabbed Mina's arm and pulled her out of the room. Mina barely got time to take her things while being pulled apart.

"Remember you only have 30 minutes left for your next class Serena!!!!!!!" Shouted Ami while closing the door and stood there with her hand still over the knob.

"Do you think Mina liked Rei?"

"Ahh... don't know... too early to say...but in what way as a friend or... as something more?? haha"

"Makoto!!!! Don't laugh!!!!!!! I didn't mean in that way, I meant as friends... you know that even Rei has us, she really keeps apart too many things from us... maybe Mina will get through her..."

"Yeah that would be great... I felt a kind of connection between them...and also...not everybody can find their soul mates just like that, can't they? At least not as easy as I found you Ami..." The last part whispered in Ami's ear as Mako embraced the little girl into her arms and placed a sweet and light kiss in the girl's neck. Ami shivered under the contact of her lover.

"Not..., not here... please, somebody could see us...besides we... we have to get ready for next class..." Even though her body was really enjoying the heat coming from the brown haired girl and the shivers that were traveling all through it, her mind told her not to fall under temptation.

"Don't worry we still have time... and there's nobody in the library this early..." Then she began to kiss her. It was as sweet as the other one just this one was fully returned by the lips of the blue haired girl...

* * *

_Author's Note_

_This was the first chapter already edited. For those who have already read the story tell me what you think of the changes and all... they weren't that big just a little here and there... See ya later and thanks to those who have told me their opinion of this story. XD_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After Serena and Minako left the room…

"Where are you taking me Serena??"

"I said that I was going to show you the school, didn't I?"

"Yeah... But I already told you... I know the campus very well…"

"Ok but... will you accompany me to the cafeteria then?? Pleaseeeeeeeeee??" With puppy eyes she was asking Mina...She really was hungry, with a bento that looked worth eating, and with no much time before classes restarted... "I don't have a break until 2:30 please??"

"Ok... I am little bit hungry too..."

"Thanks Mina!! You're wonderful!!"

They proceeded to the cafeteria which was located almost in front of the media center. They found an empty table and after putting their stuff down, Mina went to order. When she came back, Serena had already started eating. Minako had never saw such an appetite in just one person. With that image on her head, her own appetite seemed to disappear…

Even with the mouth almost full, Serena continued to talk about everything that went around the school. From what teacher was hired to who liked who... well she knew almost everything about everyone... And even though Minako was not really interested in knowing that amount of useless information, in her point of view, she was hoping that Serena make a slide on the theme and said something about the raven girl that even there was in Minako's thoughts. But unfortunately for her the time went pretty fast and Serena didn't mention anything of her friends, until...

"Ohh... I shouldn't have eaten all this food...even if it was really delicious… Anyway you have free period right?" Giggled a bit.

"Uhm? Yes I have... why??"

"Because you're soooo kind and good friend to us that you're going to deliver Rei her breakfast..."

"Me???" 'Friends already?? I think I am being used, but in the other hand… delivering Rei her breakfast doesn't sound like a bad idea...I may have the opportunity to stay with her the whole hour and maybe I'll get her to like me.' Serena only saw Mina's grin....

"Yeah... Who else??" And from nowhere she took out an apple, a bottle of water and put them all together in a plastic bag.

"Ok... I'll give it to her... but you owe me a favor..."

"Thanks Mina-chan!!!"

"Just one more thing... Where do I find her??"

"Ohh right I almost forget to tell you... She is probably at the archery's section."

"Archery's section??"

"You said you knew the school... anyways it is right behind the tennis courts so it would be easy to find, there is a path that differs between them, if she's not there, she's maybe in the gardens near the same area.... Because of eating and talking I kinda lost track of time... What hour is it?"

"8:34"

"Ohhh noooooo, I am already late…" And after what Serena said, Minako only saw a figure disappearing though the cafeteria's door. 'Wonder why she's not in athleticism or something like that she would be pretty good...'

'What should I do? Should I go?? Should I stay? Don't know what to do... Rei is surely frightening but she has that don't know what that makes you like her... Well at least it leaves that feeling of wanting to know her... I should go... Serena asked me as a favor... and also Rei'll be hungry be now...'

Minako took everything Serena gave her but she had the feeling that maybe she should get her something else. So as she started to go away with all her things, she bought some things more that maybe would be of Rei's like.

Following Serena's instructions, she started to walk towards the tennis courts. She didn't notice when her feet started to take her to the invisible path that pulled apart her destination and the one to the tennis courts.

Someone called her but she was so deep in thought that she didn't really hear it. Trees at both sides of the path make her impossible to see what was behind them... She slowed her pace making her not hearable, unnoticeable....

She stopped and pulled her bags down when her eyes laid down in the figure of an archer standing in the middle of the court, unconsciously she knew that the archer was Rei, but her eyes only saw what she wanted to see. She seemed unbeatable, unapproachable, just perfect...

As Rei prepared herself for the last move she smiled knowing the unknowable destine of the arrow she launched.

Rei put her arc down, took another arrow and prepared for launching it; but her attention was no longer in the target. Her attention was now upon certain blonde that appeared of nowhere or at least that she thought.

Neither Rei nor Mina moved from their places just glanced at each other, no one wanted to brake the moment, each other unnoticeably embellished with the sight of the other...

"Why are you here?? Serena sent you, right?"

"How did you know??"

"I knew because... I know Serena and she wouldn't leave like that without breakfast even if she's really hungry.... When I give it to her she usually comes herself or she sends one of the others..." 'Why I am telling her this...' She pulled her arc and arrow down....

"I...I didn't want to bother you, I'll just leave here the bag and I'll go....I added some things... I'll hope you'll like them..."

She left the bag in one of the benches that were disposed for those who wanted to watch the players, and started to walk away.

"Wait... Please don't go...." Rei said pleading while extending her arm like trying to reach her... 'What am I doing...? What am I doing? If Kat can pass through us then I can too' "Stay...please... well... If you don't have anything to do...I'll be really glad to have err… some... uhm... company..."

Her hands were sweating; her ears and cheeks were all red. She indeed felt strange...She didn't have felt like that since....well…a long time ago...

_"Hi! Not very talkative, are ya?" Said a younger version of Akira to an also younger version of Rei. Both of them were stood in the front door of their school, after a while both of them moved aside to let everyone else enter. _

"_..."_

"_I am Takashi Akira, and you are??"_

"_Hino Rei…Nice to meet you…"_

"_You are something of Hino senator??"_

"_Ehm… yes… I'm his daughter…"_

"_Wow…that's cool…you're going to enter Juuban Institute too??"_

"_Yes I am going to start high school…"_

"_What a coincidence, we're going to enter high school too…"_

"_We??"_

"_Ahh yeah… me and my cousin… Just wait to see her you're going to like her, she's just a wonderful person…She was supposed to arrive fifteen minutes ago but I think she lost her way up here… She's from England and this is the first time she'll be studying in Japan…but anyway I think she knows more than I do from Japan… "_

"_Akira where are you?? Akira!!"_

"_Here I am Kat… Let me introduce you Rei Hino, she'll be studying with us… "_

"_Hi!! Nice to meet you I am Sanders Kathleen…"A short brown haired girl appeared behind Akira. She was thin, good looking and she had brown eyes as well. _

"_Hino Rei." Both of them shook hands. Rei was nervous; she had never felt like that in her entire life. A part of her was telling her that she had to do her best in front of that girl, she wanted to impress her. On the other side, Kat seemed kind of astonished, she just wanted to stay forever looking at her eyes, swim in them, drown and never come back. _

_Since that day the two of them were never apart. No one could separate them…_

Mina looked back, she smiled but inside her she felt disappointed. 'She just needs my company nothing more ... but why do I feel disappointed, I just met her two hours ago... for god's sake... what else would she want from me rather than company....'

"I don't know, I... I have to go to ... to see the dean... to... arrange some of the paperwork that is left...and so on..." Minako said nervously seeing how Rei started to get more and more close to her.

"Please don't go..." And after she said that Rei extended once more her arm and took Mina's hand in her own, in that same instant Minako turned around completely being now at Rei's mercy. The time seemed to stop again.

"Please...Mina..." Repeated Rei in a slower tone... 'Her hands are so soft… their softer than hers… I don't want her to go…'

Unconsciously Rei started to approach her again. Her right hand sliced through Minako's arm just touching it with the tips of her fingers until it reached her back. Her other hand sliced up until it touched Mina's left cheek.

Mina was paralyzed; she didn't know what to do... Her mind was off... Her eyes were looking upward and downward between Rei's flaming eyes and her parted lips. After realizing the closeness, Minako closed her eyes. Their breaths were unsteady, their bodies almost touching, their lips only millimeters away... Rei realized their closeness too, but she was too intoxicated by Minako's essence that she didn't want to move away from her.

They tore apart when they heard the sound of a tennis ball falling near them. It broke the moment and the time regained its steady force.

Their bodies were burning in those places where they had just touched, they were trying to stabilize their breathings but their shakiness wasn't helping.

Both felt the lack of the other, the lack of the warm that invaded both during the second they were together... But Rei's action was not in vain, the flame was turned on. On their hearts and deep on their souls, they realized that they wouldn't live without the other at least around, at least at sight.

Mina saw what Rei was doing but it didn't hit her until she saw that she was taking away her equipment.

"What are you…?"

But before Minako could finish what she was trying to say, Rei had already finished packing up her things and in the rush of her actions she took Minako's hand in her own again and ran with her until they reached the garden Serena was talking about before.

When Rei decided that it was secure she stopped.

They were still agitated but acted as if nothing had happened. They sat down in one of the benches and Rei started to get out the food of the bag picking up mostly, for Minako's delight, the things that she had chosen.

"Do you want something from here.... feel free to pick whatever you want... jeje... is the less I can do after you brought me the food…I am in debt with you…_Mina_.." Said Rei trying to break the ice created after the almost kiss...and the running…

"Thanks… just seeing Serena eating took away my appetite…but anyway…why did we run away?"

"I… I just didn't want to be disturbed by the tennis players that were going to go for the ball…that's all" 'I didn't want them to interrupt us…I didn't want them to start saying something awful about you for being with me…I just wanted to protect you…Mina… Don't know where this feeling comes… but I feel… safe… good…' "They were friends of Akira… that's why… I saw them going there when I went to practice…" Her face darkened just at the mention of them. Minako knew that it was not the moment to ask about it so she let it go.

They both felt awkward, but at the same time as well, they felt like, even if they knew each other for just few hours, an invisible connection was growing upon them every minute they shared together.

They ate and talked of no sense. Almost every topic was covered letting away just those who both thought were too personal to share at least at that moment. The unease feeling they both felt at the beginning started to disappear. Rei forgot everything and started to open herself to the stranger in front of her. Mina forgot the preview scene and opened herself as well.

The rest of the hour and a half of their free time passed away really quickly. They didn't feel it.

Looking that it was almost hour, Rei started to talk fearful of what Mina would say.

"Would... you... would... you like me... to accompany to your.... uhm… next classroom... just because you're new and... that....of course, if you don't want then...." 'Take it slow Hino... Take it slow... You almost kissed her already and you don't know if she is like you... ohh what am I thinking ohh my gosh...'

"I'll be... glad if you accompany me there I... I... don't really know the school..." 'You already told Serena you knew very well the school... What are you playing at....?? ehh?? But I feel kind of different with Rei I never felt something like this before.... I think we're going to be really good friends...'

They picked up their things and after getting ready both started to walk back to the main buildings. Rei felt the burning desire of taking Minako's hand in hers but stop the urging and she stared apparently at the road they were taking...They kept silent all the way back enjoying the presence of each other and the singing of the birds that were nearby.

When they got to the right room, they stood in the door looking who was getting in. Both were in peace until Akira and her friends arrived to the scene.

"Ohh look at that... It seems that Rei has found her new victim...Mina I told you not to befriend this...this type of persons...poisoned inside, evil, creaky, bitchy..." All of her supposed friends started to shout at Rei as if she was the devil in person....

"I should have known that this would happen..." And after saying this Rei left without looking back at Minako, not even letting her reply...She was too far away to hear Mina shouting her name. When Rei was about to take the stairs she found Makoto, Ami and Serena. She avoided them and took the stairs to the next level where her next class was going to start.

Meanwhile Minako's rage burst out of the limits. She had never been this angry before and she had her fair share of disagreements. Her face was red just of pure anger, her hands were white of the courage, and her eyes were like killing guns ready to shoot. Makoto, Ami and Serena were just in time to see the yelling that was going to start.

"How do you dare to tell me who I am supposed to befriend with?? Ehh? You don't have the right; did you think that because you talked to me like thirty minutes you have that right?? If I want to be her friend then I will, no one ever has tell me what to do and you won't be the first one in the list... Understood?? Don't ever try to do that again you don't even know me!!! And don't insult her ever again…If you do you'll know me angry and you don't want to meet me like that…"

Akira was ready to answer that but was stopped just at the sight of Mako, Ami and Serena behind Mina. Minako felt the support that these three girls were giving her. She took her things up and went inside the room. Serena indicated four free places and they took seat there.

The class started but Mina's fury was still there impregnating the air…Minako was also submerged in such sadness because of Rei sudden departure. Her thoughts were far apart again from the now history class... She started daydreaming, thinking of Rei. A Rei who told her that she needed her friendship... but of course those silly thoughts were drifted apart by her mind that told her that it wasn't right to think like that even if she couldn't keep those thoughts apart... 'What if I like her... what if I want to be near her... I just want to be her friend... is that too bad??'

Almost at the end of the class, she started to compare her own schedule to the one of her new friends and saw that every class she had was at least with one of them. Her next class was Literature and she had it with Ami and Serena, so after the class finished she went with them to the next classroom.

During that break she started to talk with them and started to feel at ease, something that was strange for her since it was her first day at school. Usually it took her at least two weeks for that but... who cares...She felt happy and that was the only important thing ...even, she would feel better if the raven girl was around but no one can have everything without fighting for it.

As you may see, she was definitively decided on getting Rei's friendship at whatever cost. With that thought in mind the next class happen to be faster than the preview ones. Also because she used it to get all the information that was possible about Rei from her friends. Ami didn't talk much but Serena was certainly of help, though both of them didn't know much of the really private things. But that didn't stop Minako from getting valuable information from her point of view. She got to know her schedule, her address, some of her preferences, their likes, and hobbies.... all general information.

* * *

11:30 in Rei's classroom after getting a little bit relaxed about the discussion.

"Are you better??"

"Yeah… I guess... I shouldn't have Minako get that close to me… I knew something like that would happen… I hate them… I hate them all!!" Her body was flustering all with anger.

Makoto knew better to wait a little before talking again to Rei. She knew that every time they talked with her about those girls they had to be very cautious.

"Are you angry with Minako too??

"I don't know… she did not offend me but she didn't do anything to prevent it…"

"I wouldn't be so sure in that aspect… she did defend you…you should have seen that, she was amazing… I never had seen someone as angry as you are… sometimes… jeje…" Lowering her volume… "She really seems to want to be your friend…"

"She should then seek in other place if she wants friends… Akira and her friends want her friendship more than I do…"

"As you want… but at least consider it…" Rei just nodded in response, she was almost hidden between her arms and the desk. Makoto first noted in Rei's tone that she was really hurt by the fact that Minako was with Akira but after what she had said, that Minako was in her side, she seemed pretty relieved.

The class passed away without talking again of the fight.

* * *

That day Rei was supposedly to stay until 2:30 p.m. and after that she was going to left to her home. Since Mina was out at 1:00 p.m., she used the time left to go check some of the paperwork and she was at the entrance of the school with thirty minutes of anticipation.

She was getting really impatient so she searched for a place to sit down.

"Minako!! Minako!! Over here!!"

Mina saw Ami who was talking to her. She went there and started chatting with her.

"It's almost 2:30 I should get going…thanks for the talking… see you tomorrow!!"

As Minako was starting to left, Ami shouted at her.

"Wait… there's something I want to give you before you leave…"

"What is it?"

"Here it is… In this paper are written all of our mails, phone numbers and cell numbers as well…just if you need them…"

"Yay… Thank you…If that's all…I am going to leave…"

"Just one more thing…well…question… Do you really want to be Rei's friend?"

"Yes I really want… Why the question?"

"Are you ready to fight for her? Because if you don't, better you stay aside… We don't want her to get hurt…not again…" Ami took a break and Mina sat down again. "We don't know what happen between Akira and Rei but it was something huge…they were best friends when they started high school along with Akira's cousin but in one of the school trips they had a fight… nobody knows what about or what really happened because the director and teachers stopped the rumors and every information at the respect… but after that they tore apart…She was really depressed… and we were the only ones to help her…I don't want her to be like that again… so please take care on what you do and say…please…Ohh nooo it's already late I have to go to see Mako… I hope she does not get angry ayy see you!!"

And with that Ami left a thinking Minako…but before she was getting to deep in her thoughts she saw a raven flash passing though the principal door. She got up just in time to follow Rei.

Rei seemed not to notice that she was been followed by Minako. They passed several streets and they were heading towards the south part of the city. When they arrived to a park Rei looked back and surprised Minako who couldn't hide well and was behind a tree acting as if nothing.

"I know you're there Minako… I know also that you've been following me since I left the school… care to tell me why you're following me?"

Minako tried to decipher Rei through her tone and her corporal expressions but she couldn't get anything from her, she was really good at hiding her emotions.

"Are you mad at me for following you?"

"Don't change the theme…" At seeing Minako's puppy eyes she started to get a sudden longing for feeling Minako in her arms… "Ok…. Don't look at me like that…you can walk with me if you want… But don't hide behind the tree…please…"

They started to walk again…side by side…

"Where are we going?

"I thought_ you_ already knew…_Mina_…"

"Well…uhm… no…"

"We're going to my home… Hikawa Temple…"

They continued to walk to the temple both in silence…until…

"So… tell me… why were you following me?"

"I… just wanted to know if you're still mad at me… I really want to be more than a classmate to you…"

"Here we are…we just have to climb upstairs…" 'Did… did she mean it?? Maybe… is a chance after all…'

While they climbed up, Minako tried to ask again but Rei was so deep in thoughts that she didn't answer until they got to the top.

"I know what you did after I left and I really thank you because of that but I don't want that to happen again… I don't want you to get involved in our problems… I don't want them to shout at you… like they do sometimes to the others…"

Rei put her head down but her chin was picked up by Mina's hand. Both frowned upon the contact…

"Don't worry for me… I really want to be your friend…I'll see you tomorrow in class…" She removed her hand and planted a sweet kiss in Rei's cheek. "Bye girl…" 'She likes me…!! yay!!'

Minako departed with a smile upon her face…She was really happy with the result of her talking with Rei. She left a Rei with her hand in her cheek trying to know if the kiss was real or not. Rei was happy because of Minako's decision but she was also sad as well because she knew how Akira could get… 'Only if you knew…Mina…this is like declaring war to Akira and it is just your first day…'

* * *

Minako couldn't sleep…She was too agitated because of the day events…She couldn't get Rei out of her head…She remembered every gesture, every part of her face… every part of her body… She couldn't forget her but she thought that it was because she had never met anyone like her and she was impressed.

"I want to get to know you, you know...? _Rei_…"

In other different place same circumstances, Rei was as well unable to sleep. Her thoughts were drifting her to the same person even she didn't want to think of her. Her thinking was in the same way of Mina's but she knew that it was not only that she was impressed by her…She was attracted to her…Mina was gorgeous in every way she could think of… It was almost like last time but ten times stronger…She wanted to get to know her in every possible way…It was like finding someone who was like her, that would comprehend everything she was…

* * *

Author's Note

Thanks for your reviews and to everyone who's reading this little story... I'll see ya next week and don't forget to leave a little bit of loving hehehe... XD


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Almost two weeks had passed away since Minako started classes in Juuban Institute. She was certainly more comfortable around her new friends and she was happy as well because no problems had presented. However she felt that something was missing, most of the time when she, Rei, was not around.

That day she went out early from school because her parents promised her to have a proper meal together. She really looked anxious enough and everybody gave her a worried look. Rei was the one who looked more preoccupied; her imagination was already creating invisible ghosts.

All the morning Rei had the same thought running through her mind… Her eyes convinced her that something was wrong with Mina but she didn't know what could it be since they didn't share too much of their personal problems, and she thought that maybe she had a problem with her boyfriend. Not been able to know if it was because of a boy or not made her angry. In the bottom of her heart she knew that something like that could happen. She was no blind and she could see how every guy in the school look at Minako, several of those times she had a hard time trying to ignore them. Only two weeks had passed away since they met and Rei was already burning just of jealousy. If the attraction she felt for Minako first day of school was strong…now after two weeks it was simply unbearable.

Because they didn't share another class on Fridays, she was only going to see Minako at class of 1:00 p.m. It was almost hour but the uncertainty of not knowing what was going with her dearest friend was burning her alive. The weather was pretty good, what else could a girlfriend and boyfriend wish for? This type of thoughts were crossing Rei's mind…so imagine how desperate she was getting.

When the hour of the class arrived, Rei hurried to the room and wait for Minako. But when the time came of asking why Mina was so worried the words didn't come out instead she ended acting as usual, staring occasionally at Minako, doing class's work and hoping for it to end.

She wanted to talk alone with her but the opportunity never came out since Minako rushed out of the room at teacher's order to leave. This left a worried Rei and as if the weather depended of Rei's mood it suddenly started to get clouded with no apparent reason. She decided then to go home to enjoy her family _happy_ weekend.

Minako saw the suddenly change of weather and started to walk faster to her house but before going too far she decided to take a cab to get faster, after all she didn't want to make her parents wait too long for her and also because she didn't know well the way back to her house.

When she got home, James told her that her parents had called and told they were going to arrive a bit late because of work. He also told her that they had said that she could eat anytime she wanted since they didn't know how much the reunion was going to take. Minako decided to wait for them, how much could they take?

An hour, almost two had passed since Minako got to her house. She was like a lion in a cage because she thought that that day was special for her family. She had waited for it since her parents decided to do it. It was just another proof that her parents and she were in two different and separate worlds.

She heard noises coming from the entrance of the house, she thought that maybe her parents were already home. She decided to see what the origin of noises was. When she arrived there she saw James taking out some luggage and giving it to a guy that looked like the airport's personal. When she was going to ask him what was going on and for whom the luggage was, the phone started to ring. She shuddered, something was not right. Since the butler was outside, she picked up the phone and answered.

"Aino residence"

"Who am I speaking with?"

"Dad? It's me Minako…"

" Ahh!! Minako daughter… isn't Marko over there?"

"It's James and no, he's outside giving luggage to someone of the airport; you want me to call him?"

"Ohh perfect…" The sound of her dad's voice started to get less hearable. She was starting to hear a conversation between him and her mother.

"Honey… the luggage is in the way, Marko is already sending it here…"

"Ohh perfect love…did you tell her already…"

"Err… do I have to??"

"Well… yes… you know… now that she is in the house she needs to know when we leave…for _work _darling, if James was the one who answer the phone we wouldn't have to tell her but you know… just tell her…"

"Ok…Ok…"

"Hi Minako are you there?? Sorry girl but we have to leave the country immediately for work reasons…we're going to England!!"

"But you promised me that we were going to have dinner together!"

"We did?? Ohh yes we did… It will be another time… sorry… honey?? Are you listening to me?? Mina!! Minako!!"

Too late…Because Minako was no longer there…when she heard the doubt on her father's voice she dropped the phone and rushed out of the house. She passed near James but she couldn't talk with him. She wanted to leave everything behind.

She rushed our without taking anything. She was really angry but mostly sad. It started to rain almost immediately after she went out. She didn't notice where she was going and she was starting to get really wet; but she didn't care about it. Tiny drops were falling and running though her face. She wanted to hit something or at least yell…she really needed someone, anyone.

After a while of walking she found herself in the park near Rei's home. She was totally lost. First she didn't know how she got there, second she didn't know how to get Rei's home or someone's. And without money and with no one to help her she was simply alone… alone like always… She didn't want to return home…So she decided better to sit down in one of benches. Getting more wet was impossible and who cared, she was alone in the world or at least that's what she thought at the moment.

* * *

Near the park, in Hikawa temple, Rei was sat in the fire chamber. She was trying to concentrate and forget at least for a little moment the golden haired girl… But it seemed that the fire was also against her because it showed her only images of the beautiful girl.

Suddenly the fire started to grow considerably and at the same time Rei started to get full images of certain girl. She saw Minako crying in the middle of the rain sat down in a park's bench, head down, as if nothing around her care…Rei felt how her heart started to hurt just at the sight of her…she had never saw someone so sad like that…it was an invisible pain that sucked the happiness away, she wanted to erase it, to pull it away, it was insupportable just to look at it… She tried to concentrate again to see the source of the pain and again she saw Minako, she recognized the park where the girl was and decided to go there…

'Whoever that made you suffer will pay my little girl…'

She went to her room, took a coat and went out. But before she could get to the stairs her grandpa stop her.

"At least take the umbrella!!"

"Thanks grandpa… what I would do without you?"

"Don't know… Don't know… just don't be out for long…"

"Yes..." She kissed him in the forehead, opened the umbrella and went out again to the furious rain.

She arrived to the park in no time and started looking for Mina… It didn't take long to find her; she spotted her golden hair between the trees. She was sat in the same bench where they had sat last time.

She approached Minako silently unnoticed. As she put the umbrella over Mina, Minako moved up her head and made eye contact with the raven girl.

"Why are you so lonely in the middle of the rain, eh? A beautiful girl like yourself shouldn't be alone…"

As response, Minako threw herself to Rei's arms searching consolation. Rei didn't know how to respond to such situation and awkwardly embraced the tiny girl in her arms.

"Sush…Everything is fine…please don't cry…_my girl_…" She moved Mina closer and with her free hand she slowly caressed Minako's head… Minako wanted time to stop and never be apart from her…she felt complete but that simply thought was undeniably lost in the merge of the moment…

'She is still crying…did I say to her that she was my girl? Who cares…I just want to keep you like this forever…'

"Mina…let me take you home…"

"No…please Rei don't take to my house, don't leave me alone… I don't want to go there…nobody's there…"

"Who said I was going to take you to your house…? Mine is nearer… Come on"

With hope all written over her eyes Mina glanced back at Rei's… 'Thanks Rei'

Both started to go back, Rei's free arm around Minako's waist pulling her nearer Minako snuggled into Rei's body. Both of them searching for the other's warm….Rei's cheeks were burning red again as well as Mina's, both relieved because the other couldn't see them.

They got to Hikawa temple, Rei closed the umbrella with Minako's help since Mina decided not to let go Rei. Still embraced, Rei guided them to her room once there she tried to fall apart from Mina but she didn't want to.

"We are already here, you know?"

"…"

"Come on Mina…you have to change clothes before you get sick…"

"Who cares…?" 'I don't want to let you go…'

"Aino Minako!! You think that I would go out looking for you if I didn't care about you? All the problems I had to get though just for you to get sick of a stupid flu?"

"You…you went out looking for me??"

"Yeah…what else would I be outside for?"

'Rei…'

"Ok I'll change" And with saying that she pulled apart from Rei.

"Ohh gosh… I thought that you would never separate from me…not that I don't want you to be close to me but there are occasions and occasions…"

"REI!! If you say so… better I leave…" Showed her tongue to Rei…

"Ohh… don't get angry I was joking… besides you are wet from toe to top!!! Come on let's look for something you can wear…"

Rei took out her coat and then both went to Rei's closet and started searching until they found something that was of Mina's like and that fit her as well…It didn't pass out to Minako the box that Rei tried to pulled apart when they were searching.

"Ok… so while you change I'll go and prepare something for us to drink and something for you to eat… I can hear your stomach protests till here…"

"Hey!!... Thanks Rei!!" With a sincere smile written all over her face…

Minako started to get undress. Rei was unable to move her sight of the girl of her adoration… Seeing that Rei was still there Minako turned her head around.

"Weren't you going for something to eat??" 'Why is she looking at me like that? Is not like she has never saw a girl get change…or is it because other thing? Nah… who knows…'

"Ehh?? Uhm… err…right… I'll be right back…" 'Bad Rei… Bad Rei!!'

Rei went out and closed the door. She took her way up to the kitchen and found her grandpa already preparing some sandwiches and tea for two persons.

"Whoa!! You are all red!"

"No, I am not…"

"Uhm… whatever… I thought that maybe you will need these…Who's the pretty girl you brought here??"

"Grandpa!! Don't mess with her…"

"I thought she was important but not that important…"

Rei's cheeks were crimson again…

"Is she going to stay tonight??"

"Grandpa…" Rei gave him a furious look…. "I don't know…I'll ask her… Thanks for the food…anyway… and just for the record…yes… she's that important…she is… a really good friend of mine…" And with saying that, she left with a big tray in her hands carrying the sandwiches, the tea and the cups…

"As you say Rei…" The last words seemed far away for Rei to listen them…

When she got to her bedroom, she found a dry dressed Minako. In Rei's eyes she seemed beautiful as always…

"Are you going to stay there in the door or are you going to enter??"

"Uhm… yes… yes… here is the tea and some sandwiches my grandpa prepared for us…"

'Her grandpa? And her parents?? Where are they??'

"Thanks…"

Both sat down where Rei put down the food and started to eat or drink from the things her grandpa had prepared.

"Now…would you care to tell me why you where on the middle of the rain without umbrella or coat or anything?"

"I…I...Rei…." She dropped the half of sandwich she was eating and smuggled into Rei's arms making her drop her sandwich as well…

Rei felt how Mina's tears were falling all over her neck and shirt… Without pulling apart from Rei, Minako started to talk. Rei could feel now, the breath of Minako unsteady full of warm against her skin…making her lose control…

"_Mina_… everything is fine now…"

"You know why I moved here from London?"

"No…"

"I did it just because I wanted to be more time with my parents… they promised me that if I was here they were going to be more at home and specially with me…. But since I got here no one is home but our butler…they make excuses for everything and they said that this weekend was going to be just for us with no work…"

"But they said that something had come out and that they had to live immediate thing…that they were sorry because that happen but they'll try no more to do it again…"

"Yes…how did you know?? Anyway, they left to England!! England!!! But it wasn't because of work…I heard them, the way my mom said it…." 'Is she alone too like I am? She hadn't said a think about her parents; she only talks about her grandfather…'

"Don't cry… no more… parents like that don't deserve the tears of such a beautiful daughter…you know? You can stay here if you want…"

"Really?? Yessss!! That would be great…" 'Beautiful…why your words fill me soo much…_Rei_? Why _you_ fill me in this way…?"

"Just that we'll have to share room because the others are occupied…" 'Liar…It's just because I don't want her to be alone…Liar…'

"That's no problem…Thanks Rei!! You're wonderful…"

"Now…that rain has calmed down…we should go looking for your things…"

"But I don't want to go back!!"

"Mina… you need your things… besides is not like you're going to stay there…"

"That means I can stay here for as long as I want????"

"Yeap…I think grandpa will be pleased as well if you stay here…with me… with us…I mean… with us…" 'I want you just for me…' "Let's talk with him…"

"Ok…"Still sobbing a little Minako followed Rei through the temple until they reached out the kitchen…

"Grandpa… Let me introduce you Minako Aino…"

"Nice to meet you sir…"

"Nice to meet you as well young lady"

"She's going to stay with us this weekend and maybe more days… are you ok with it?"

"Yes girl… no problem… but did you tell her already about the visit we're going to have tomorrow??"

"Visit? What visit Rei?"

"Err as you see I haven't, we are going to go her house for her things and… I'll promise I'll tell her…"

"Ok… then see you later…when you return…"

They got out of the temple and started walking to the taxi's stop. They got in one and after Minako said the direction they stay in silence…but even Minako's curiosity was superior, she decided that she was going to wait until Rei was ready to tell her or maybe not…

* * *

"Minako we have been here almost an hour and you haven't decided what to take… you have pulled out and in tons of clothes from that bag…when you are going to finish? Ehh?"

"Almost… almost… but before we leave… tell me… who is going to go tomorrow to your home??"

"Ahh… just my father… he said something like we don't see each other too much… we have to pass more time together…. Blah blah blah… he just wants to look good in front of the press … just another politician more…"

"Your dad is a politician??" Minako could sense the bitterness in Rei's voice but also she could see the way her eyes sparkle a little when she mentioned her dad…

"Yes… he's a famous senator…"

"Senator!! You are a daughter of a senator??...if it's not too much…why do you leave with your grandpa instead with him… and your mom…?"

"…"

"Sorry… I shouldn't have asked…I am already finished with my things so…if you want to leave…"

"Don't worry its fine… I should have told you this before… we are good friends after all… come sit here at the bed…" 'Good _friends_…'

"Ok…"

"You'll see… my father has always been a politician…when my mom met him he promised they were going to be happy together and a bunch of stuff like that but… I came in the way and since I wasn't in the plans of my father… at the first opportunity he left us with grandpa… and after that he was occasionally there to see my mom…but you could say that at least he was there whenever we needed him… But when I was like five years old… my mom had a car accident and…she died…"

"I am sorry…" 'She's too strong… even she looks like it doesn't affect her, her eyes tell another story…'

"Don't be… This was a long time ago…And after the funeral… my dad started to sparse his visits and well… tomorrow he's going to come because the elections are near and he wants me to act again like the perfect daughter in front of all the media…but if you go with me… with us tomorrow… dinner…would be great….well… if you want to go…" 'Please say yes…'

"I'll love to…but what I am supposed to wear?"

"Uhm…let's see…I think this dress would be perfect…and with these shoes…mmm…"

"Don't you think it's a little bit too much…?" Minako took the dress Rei had chosen for her… It was a yellow without sleeves, little straps, not showing too much, three quarters…

"Nah… you'll be simply astonishing…" Rei's eyes glided just imagining how beautiful Minako would be in that dress… "If you have everything let's go back home…"

They went back to Rei's, both more calmed about everything…They talked no sense and enjoyed the dinner that Rei's grandpa had made for them…Both were really tired so after the dinner they decided to go to sleep. In Rei's room were already a pair of futons prepared. Light candles were set all around the room creating a romantic atmosphere…but both were so tired that they didn't notice that fact and after getting change separately, one in the room and the other in the bathroom, both felt asleep…

_"Rei-chan where are we… can I take the cover of my eyes??"_

_"Don't you trust me?"_

_"Yes but… I don't like to wait too much you know…"_

"_Wait we're almost there…"_

_Two girls were going through a little forest part of Juuban Central Park. One taller, raven hair, amethyst eyes, dressed in a beautiful black dress combined with black shoes as well. She was carrying in one hand a basket; with the other hand she was guiding gently the other girl. The other girl was slightly smaller than the other, brown hair, her eyes invisible because of the small scarf covering them, sweet pink lips. Both of them were nervous not knowing the outcome of this sudden journey. The raven girl stopped at the sight of a small cleared place. This place had prepared already a tablecloth in the floor. It was mostly covered by petal roses forming a heart. She put down the basket and released the little girl's hand. She untied the scarf. The other girl let out a small sigh._

_"Rei… you shouldn't… but why??" Her heart was pounding faster and faster…her eyes were dropping small tears of happiness…her hands were sweating…her head down…_

_At the sight of the tears in the other girl's cheeks, Rei approached her and pulled her into a full embrace._

_"Why shouldn't?? Today is a special day… today is a month since the first day I met you… I thought it was something to remember…don't cry… you didn't like my surprise Kat?"_

_"Of course I like it…I just…cry of happiness." Kat tried to stop the sobbing but she was too immerse in the feeling that she couldn't stop, her head rested in Rei's shoulder. Rei pulled back from the embrace. Kat felt aback. _

_"Before we eat… there's something very important I want to ask you…"_

_"What is it Rei… don't scare me"_

_Rei kneeled down and gulped nervously. She took in her hands both of Kat ones._

_"Sanders Kathleen I don't want to be just your friend, not anymore… I want to be more for you… I want us to be more…so…would you… would you like to be my…girlfriend??"_

_"Are you serious Rei-chan really yay…!!! Of course!! This is the best day of my life!!!" And with that she kneeled down too and embraced her. Rei put her hands in both Kat's cheeks and leaned to kiss her. _

'_Her lips are sweeter than ever… vanilla… they taste like vanilla…' After they broke their kiss, Rei just hugged back but didn't open her eyes yet. _

_They stayed like that until, Rei opened her eyes. She was in complete utter shock. Her hands were touching long blond hair. She faced her lover and saw what she wouldn't ever imagine… _

"_Minako…" _And with that name still in her lips, Rei woke up of her dream… She felt unease, desire and hundreds of different types of sensations and feelings coming out from her heart…

It was almost midnight when she woke up.

'I am thinking of you like that because you have similarities with her…?? With me?? Or is it maybe… because I am really falling for you Mina…I simply don't know what I am feeling…'

She stood up from her futon and moved to her closet. She kneeled down and from a box she took out two photographs one looked older and the other just recent. In the first one Rei was with Kat, it was taken after Rei declared her love to her, both of them looked really happy hugging each other. In the second one, Rei was with Mina, it was taken only a week after Minako joined her school…

She looked back at the futons and saw Mina deeply slept; she looked like an angel to the raven girl. Rei took the photos and after a last look she put them back in the box where they belonged. She closed the box and pulled it to the far part of the closest so nobody could see it.

Rei walked to the bed and lay down.

"Even sleeping and your crying… don't cry…my sweet princess" She touched her cheek pulling away the tears from her skin…

In Mina's dream she was with Rei as well…

"_mmm..."_

_Rei's arms touched the barely naked skin of Minako's back pulling her closer... Mina didn't want her to be apart, she wanted them to be one..._

"_Rei...let me be with you..." _Mumbled Minako in dreams and in reality too…

"I'll always be there for you…"

After saying that a shy smile crossed Mina's face but Rei was unable to see it since the room was too dark for her eyes to see. She felt asleep as well and unconsciously embraced Mina in her arms…Both of them seemed to be made for each other since both of them got perfectly along in the other's body…

* * *

Next day Rei was the first in woke up. She didn't open her eyes…her heart was beating faster than normal since she felt a body smuggled to hers… Little by little she started to open her eyes…

"_Mina…_?!?!" 'I better not wake her up… uhm… how am I supposed to get out of here if she has me trapped…?? Mmm… angel… in the morning… maybe today will be a better day than expected… I better pull away before she wakes up…what would she think of me if she sees us like this?? I'll bring her breakfast here…maybe a flower…not a rose… not yet…but maybe…a daisy or don't know…'

She left the room and went to prepare everything…

Thirty minutes later she brought a tray with their breakfast and left it in the room since Minako was still sleep…

She decided to take a bath and maybe then Minako would be awake and they would eat breakfast together… The bathroom was connected to Rei's room through a door and it would be easy for her to listen just in case Minako needed something…

While Rei was taking her bath, Minako woke up. She slowly opened her eyes and saw the breakfast Rei had prepared as well as the tiny white rose that was aside of it. She took it gently in her hands and saw the perfection of it, no one ever had given her such a beautiful flower and even less a white rose…

'Rei… why do you worry too much for me? I haven't done anything for you…' She looked around for any lead that would take her to Rei but she didn't even catch a glimpse of her… 'Mmm… since you're not here maybe I can take a look of your room… heheh…'

She was tempted with seeing what was inside the box she saw last day in Rei's closet but she felt a little bit more curious about the door that was at the right side of the closet. She approached to the door and opened slightly just a bit…A screen of mist passed across Minako's face getting her more intrigued about what was behind the door…

She opened the door wider and…she saw an angel at her eyes…

'I… I shouldn't have opened the door…Rei…Rei…is taking a bath…and I shouldn't be looking… she's behind the curtain but why do I feel my pulse coming up…' She opened her mouth like trying to say something but she was too enrapture with the look of the raven girl… 'Why am I feeling like this…I want to touch her soft skin…I want to… no… noo… why am I thinking I better get out of here…' And without thinking she took the knob of the door in her hands and pulled the door with all her force… 'Ouch!! I shouldn't have done that!!! Now Rei will know that I was spying her…Ohh my goshhh I was spying her!! I should act as if nothing had happened…I'll pretend I am still sleeping…but if she doesn't believe me?? Argg Let's try… at least…'

She went back to the futon and pretended to be sleeping…but she couldn't forget Rei's image through the bathroom's curtain…

Meanwhile at the bathroom, Rei was trembling. She was already dressed and all but her thoughts were rambling form one side to another…

'She… she entered here??? What did she saw…?? Why did she do it?? She was with the mouth opened, but why? Why did she have to enter??... What do I do? What do I do? I better act as if I nothing had happened…'

She went out of the bathroom and found Minako acting as if she was still asleep… She decided to play along with her… she didn't want to ruin her weekend just because of silliness…

"Wake up sleepy beauty…"

"Five minutes more…"

"It's already twelve o'clock so if you want to get ready for tonight's dinner then you should get up right now..."

"Uggh… ok…you win…"

"I left you breakfast over there… I am going to go help my grandpa… the bathroom is that door over there… I'll see you later…"

* * *

They both got ready and at five o'clock they were in the restaurant in a special room prepared just for that night.

The senator arrived and after the introductions everything went as normal as it could be…

Rei and Minako glanced at each other trying not to look to obvious, they were astonished of the other's presence but in different ways or at least Mina tried to see Rei more like a friend would…

Minako excused herself and left Rei alone with her father.

"Rei, daughter… how is everything doing in the temple??"

"Fine thank you…."

"How's your grandpa… I haven't talked to him in… years! Hehe!"

"He's fine… Thanks for asking…"

"Minako…she seems like a good girl… why didn't you bring her to our last reunion? You brought all of your friends… "

"uhm… that's because she arrived this semester to the school… She comes from England"

"Hm… England… seems like you tend to choose British…_girlfriends_…The last one was also from there, wasn't she? What was her name? Something with K…"

"Her name is Kat… and I thought you wanted us to forget that _incident_ right?

"Yes… after all I don't want you to be associated with such people… We wouldn't look good in front of the press and people our class… A shame she was just a _light_ girl…… she was just too easy to convince that London was a better place to be…I just offered her some money and immediately accepted it and disappeared…"

"Don't talk like that of her!! …You forced her… She wouldn't have left me if it wasn't because of you and your intervention… "

"My intervention?? Are you so sure about that? Do you really believe she loved you? I mean come on… She accepted willingly. I didn't force her as you say… But anyway I won't discuss this anymore. I am just thinking… Minako will be the same as this Kat girl? I hope you don't taint her with your… secret…"

"Don't you dare to insult her nor hurt her…?? Understand? She's just my friend and since we already have finished dinner I think we should get going…."

"Ohh… what a shame… we were having such a _beautiful_ time together…"

With that Rei rushed out of the room and went looking for Minako. After she found her, both took a taxi and went back to Hikawa Shrine…

Once back at the temple…

"Do you want to talk about what happened back there Rei?"

"Don't worry, I should have known that it would be like last time just a little fight between us but don't worry really… I am sorry you didn't finish your dessert because of me…"

"Ahh… nah… it wasn't delicious anyway…"

"Haha… ok…Talking of other things… what team are you going to choose Monday as extra academic? The four of us are team captains… soo…"

"What are you telling me that I am not the same because I am not team captain? I have only been here two weeks come on…"

"You look cute when you get angry hahaha"

Minako's cheeks flushed again…

"I was thinking of joining volleyball's team…"

"Mm… it's a good squad… but…err"

"But what?"

"Well… they are too bad that they can't even hit the ball into the net… haha"

"Uhm… you'll see with me as captain that we will classify and we'll win…"

"Ahh… so you are telling me that you are going to be the captain?? Ahah"

"Of course you doubt of my aptitudes?"

"No of course no but… well… you'll see…"

"Let's sleep… I am a little bit tired you know?"

"Uhm… yes but… before… you get sleep there's something I want to ask you… I know that it is still too early to ask but will you go with me… with us…. In our team…in the trip were going to make to Kyoto-Osaka??"

"Is Rei Hino asking me to go with you for the two weeks of the trip??"

"Uhm… yeah…" 'If only it meant you only you and no the others, just me'

"Yess!! That'll be wonderful!!!"

"Mina can you get down of me… I can't breathe…"

"Sorry I was just excited" 'me…Rei… alone…well the other will be there too but two weeks… and why does it enthusiast me a lot? Mmm, who cares…?'

At the end, both got sleep in the same positions of the night before. Rei's grandpa went on to check on them and saw them comfortably resting one over the other, fully embracing each other. A big smile upon his face…

* * *

_Author's note!!_

_I am really sorry for the lateness but I had a very stressful week and the other I was on vacation so... yeah... XD but I am back... next update I'll probably have it earlier as an apology for the time I took with this one... and if you review even earlier!! hehehe see ya later!!_


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Chapter 4

Mina and Rei seemed to get closer day after day. Their friendship remained stronger than ever. After Rei started talking and sharing more of her time with Mina, recurrent dreams started to chase her and every day they were getting her more and more lustful, but not only that. Her love for her was increasing in such a way she didn't have experienced before. The desire of getting Mina in her arms… to kiss her neck, her lips… simply to hold her hand… These things were creating like a necessity… If they didn't have class together, Rei waited for her in the door after the class ended, if they had class together she couldn't help but to stare at her…

In the other hand, Minako's life was great, peachy even. She was living in her little bubble… Rei was her best friend and after deciding to enter to volleyball's squad, she was assigned captain. Everybody was really happy because it was the first time the volleyball team was going to be participating at Regional Competitions and all thanks to their new acquisition.

* * *

"Come on Rei I know you don't have anything to do, I checked your schedule…"

"It's just a silly practice Mina; besides I am all sweating because of mine…I would rather take a shower and see you after it's… well… over"

"Ahh… but is only one practice!! Please!! I go to all your practices when I am free…is the least thing you can do…And you're already here…" 'Don't go… I want to be with you… What am I thinking? What am I feeling?? Since I am staying with her in the temple I have started to have these kinds of feelings… I wish I could know what I'm feeling… Every time I see her my heart starts pounding so fast… _Rei_…'

"Ok… I'll stay…" 'Ohh my god what I am into…'

She put again her mask and, for everyone else, she looked disgusted. She went and took a sit at the end of the benches; from that place she could look at everyone.

Minako disappeared for a moment and went to the lookers with everybody else of her team to get change.

Meanwhile people started to gather in the benches to see the practice of the volleyball's team since a rumor was spread about the recent improvements of the school's team thanks to their new captain.

"You knew?? They say that Aino-san is the new leader of the volleyball's squad… they say that she's wonderful but who knows??"

"Really… I didn't know but if that's true maybe she's not that good… you didn't catch the last news…?? They say that she has been seen at almost all the day with Hino-san. There are some people that say that Minako-san often sleeps at Rei's temple… and vice versa. They also say that they really intimate… maybe because of that, Hino moved her influences or made who knows what so Aino-san could get the position…"

"Really? I don't think so… well… maybe Hino likes her, you know after the rumors of last year I wouldn't doubt it… Anyway you've met my cousin Riku from TA High School right? Well he told me that THE Nakashi Sakamura is apparently after Minako…"

"Ugh I know she's cute and all… But he's like!!"

"Haha yes I know… But anyway…we'll see… they are already coming out from the dressing rooms…"

Rei's attention was drifted again from those girls to Minako who was leading the rest of her team members. Mina looked really nervous se it was her first practice as the team's captain; she was carrying a red band in the forearm mentioning her leadership.

'Grrr… those girls… and who's that boy anyway… I would already kick them out if not because of the dean's sanction after the fight we had with Akira…"

_It happened a Monday after the first weekend they passed together… They were heading to the school when they found Akira and her friends in the entrance of the school._

"_Ahh… Look at the two of 'em… Are you already walking her here??? Hino?"_

"…"

"_You're ignoring me now??"_

"_If you excuse us we have class to assist… Come on Mina"_

"_Ahhh… look how sweet… if is not that… then… maybe you slept in Rei's home isn't it Mina?"_

"_You don't understand English or what? Go away…"_

"_Uhmm… so that was it… Isn't that too early to take your… companions… home?? I wonder what your father would say if he knew… or your grandpa…surely he's disappointed after all these years of taking care of you… that her little precious girl is already a…" _

_Before she could end the phrase Rei launched a punch directly to her face and through her to the floor… a teacher saw the fight and they were called immediately to their dean's office. Both of them were punished, one for starting the fight and the other for provoking the discussion… _

Minako looked up and saw Rei saying hi to her… It pulled her courage up and decided to do her best so Rei would be proud of her… 'She looked a little bit rare…wonder why? Better concentrate on the practice…'

'OMG!!!! She looks amazing… small red shorts that mold exactly her … and… how she moves… her white shirt…. Ohh…look how the tiny drops of sweat fall all over her face…I am going crazy… I knew that I shouldn't be here…'

All the practice Rei drooled at the sight of Minako….The blonde did noticed but she thought that it was maybe because of other person, not her which gave her a pinch of jealousy that she tried to hide within herself because she didn't know what those feeling meant…

Minako finished the training and went with the rest of her team to the dressing room. But she waited in the lockers not knowing what to do, if go with the other to the baths or wait until everyone was gone… She still felt shame of bathing with the others…

Rei, in the other hand, waited for everyone to get out of the gym before getting down to the court and starting playing with a ball forgotten there…

Mina decided to get out and came back after everyone was out. Nobody really noticed that she was not with them…

"Didn't know that you played volleyball…Rei…"

"Me?? No… I was just trying to entertain myself while waiting for you…"

Rei threw the ball that was in her hands trying to make a serve but it hit directly on the net. Minako went for the ball and returned where Rei was, and gave her the ball back.

"You are not too bad… But let's try again…"

"Let's??"

"Yeah… I'll help you…"

Minako put her arms around Rei, her hands over Rei's and the ball in one of Rei's hands…

"Let's try again…_Rei_" Rei could feel Minako's breath all over her neck… her hands supported by Mina, it seemed almost like and embrace… It was electrifying the contact for both of them… and Rei was the one enjoying it the most since it was rare for her to feel her like this in real life and not just in her dreams…

"You have to do it like this…see…"

Rei launched the ball and hit it the way Mina told her to do… The ball hit exactly in the other part of the court making a perfect score point…

They stayed like that a little while… Minako was enjoying being like that, it gave her such a torrent of feelings…She put her head down and rested it in Rei's back…. 'Warm…' her arms started slowly to pull Rei into her embrace… Rei rested her hands over Mina's…

'I wish I could stay like this forever…'

They stayed like that comforted by each other's bodies…

"You know?? _Mina_…I… I can get used… to this type of sport's _tutoring_…"

"I… I… didn't know what I was doing… sorry… we… we should hurry up… it's already five o'clock… and… we should… go…"

Rei took the initiative and after losing Minako's grip, she went near to her and she stopped when she was so near that her mouth was at the level of Mina's red ear…

"Don't worry, no need for apologize… I did my part also…"

She pulled apart and took her hand, with a full smile written on her face…

"Come on… let's go for our things and then we can go to your house…as we had planned… Ok?"

"Ok… Urggg… you really need a bath…"

"Uhmp… who is saying it? Miss I am all cover in sweat from toe to top…. Come on let's hurry… It's Friday for god's sake…"

Rei, without losing Minako's hand, took her to the place where their things were. After that, both went directly to Mina's house…

'This feels good…don't know what I am feeling but it feels so right… _Rei_…'

* * *

"Come on Rei… you're been there too much!! I want to bath too!!"

"I am almost ready…"

"You've been saying that for like an hour!!... The hot water is going to finish!!"

"Then… you can come and bath with me…" Said Rei the most seductive way she could think of…

"REI!!!!!"

"All right, all right… I am ready…" And after that Rei opened the door of the bathroom and went out only dressed with just a bath coat slightly open and a towel on her hair….

Mina was all crimson…

After the game and all the time they had shared together Rei started to see, in different eyes, some of the reactions of Mina…And decided to use some… special techniques to seduce Mina… She knew that Minako was still on the verge of proving whether she wanted Rei as a friend or as something more… She wasn't going to press Minako but she was certainly going to try and prove her that it was not bad to fall for her…that she was a good option… She had to be careful with her heart and hers and also not to discover her feeling in front of everybody until the girl was ready for it…

"You… you better get change before you get a cold… I'll… I'll go… take… bath… me…" Minako gulped, and after that she passed to the bathroom and closed the door immediately behind her… 'Why… why she does this to me… she's trying to get me more confused than I already am… but in the other way… she looked so beautiful… her smooth white skin… her neck… her legs… it was better than seeing her through the curtain though… I… I better get ready…'

* * *

Both of them were in pajamas now… They were watching a movie in Mina's room. That was one of the reasons they both decided to change the place of their stay for the weekend, that and the nicer accommodation.

When the movie finished they decided to go for a snack before watching another movie. When they reached the kitchen, they found Mina's parents drinking a cup of tea…

"Hi dear…"

"Hi dad… Let me present you Hino Rei…"

"We're really glad to meet the famous Rei… I hope she hasn't given you problems… after all she is almost living with you…"

"Err not at all…she's a wonderful girl…"

"We came here just for some snacks and we'll be going…"

"Ok… ok… ahh…. Your father is senator Hino am I right?"

"Yes… why?"

"Ahh… so there's nothing to worry about... maybe he's just trying to contact us because of your friendship with Minako…"

"He's been calling you?" 'How he dares…grrr...'

"Yes…yes but nothing to worry besides we are really grateful with you for letting Minako stay with you whatever she wants… especially when we are out because of… business trips…"

"I have everything ready Rei… shall we go upstairs??"

"Nice to meet you then… see you later…"

After that both went upstairs and watched a movie but Rei was a little spaced out thinking of what her father was now trying to do. She didn't have a thing with Minako yet but she really hoped that her father would not ended up hurting her just to try to make the right thing for her daughter.

Mina noticed Rei's sudden change of mood but she didn't make anything to show her preoccupation for her friend. She was sure that Rei wasn't going to talk about her father no matter what; however she put her hand of Rei's trying to comfort her. It did make the desire effect because Rei forgot all her family problems and she only concentrated in her best friend, her secret love…

Rei slept before the movie ended… She ended up in Mina's arms… Mina took a curl of her hair and put it in the back of her ear…

'Why don't you tell me what is going through your mind…I am not that trustful?? I wish I could read your mind so I could help you whatever you need my help… I still don't know what I am feeling… but when I am with you I fell that nothing else cares… meeting you was the best thing that could ever happen to me…Rei-chan…'

Both slept embraced again… luck that next day nobody went to wake them up if not the problems would begun stronger…

* * *

The day of the competitions came by faster than everybody expected… Rei's team was already ready for them and with the aid of her captain they expected to win the first place… Makoto's team was as well ready but they were a little bit nervous because their captain seemed to be space out once in a while… Ami's squad was also ready mostly because they were training every day but they also seemed to notice that her captain was spacing out more than normal… Serena… well Serena and her cheerleaders were all divided so they ended up making a schedule with the most desirable competitions they wanted to watch.

In the volleyball's dressing room, Minako was trying to maintain her team calm since it was the first time they participated in a big tournament like this one.

The game started but Minako was so nervous that she didn't dare to look nowhere else besides the court…

After a while and several games after, they got to get to the finals… but I wasn't easy most of the decisive points were decided by the surprisingly strong serve of Mina…

In the last game, they were losing by seven points and the other team only needed four points more to win… Mina was really tired and her team's hope was already gone… because even with the hard training their captain was the one doing almost everything…

In the benches was an angry Rei because she didn't know what to do to cheer up Mina… she tried everything but it seemed that the blonde girl didn't notice her efforts…

"Ohh… there are you..."

"Uh…?? What are you doing here _senator_…??"

"Ahh… are those ways to talk to your father…?? But anyway I came here to see your game but I think I came a little early so I was searching for you… and also because I was doing some business you know…"

"Ohh… really? And what kind of _business_ you came here for?"

"Nothing important, nothing important… you see that boy with the red shirt, cap and blue shorts?? Well he seems rather interested in Minako and I know he has even more in common with her than you do… he's from a good family, rich, good looking."

"How you dare?? You pay him to win her love?? I thought that I already had made it clear to you not to mess with her…"

"Ahh do you think that I would be capable of such villainy?? Not dear I didn't pay him. It was not necessary really, that… _girl_… seems to have too many _admirers_… Besides… after she loses she'll need a _man_ to console her… not a girl like… you…"

"She won't lose…_Come on Minako… I didn't watch all your games just to watch you lose in this one… Come on…!! _You'll see; she won't lose…"

Minako looked to the person who was shouting at her and saw Rei waving at her… She suddenly felt from nowhere more energy to play… The team saw the change in her captain and tried to pull together all their forces to win the game…

The other team also saw the change, but they were too confident that they didn't saw what car hit them…

In the benches, Rei's father continued with the attack…

"You know daughter he was really disposed in conquering her… she's not that bad for a …"

"I told you not to insult her… she's really a good person even if you can't see it…"

"Ahh… for the way you say it… she hasn't shown signs of love or at least interest in you…what a shame… I thought that you were… more _charming_… and got everything you wanted…in the end you'll see that she's not for you… but anyways… I'll see you later… this is really boring… Ohh anyway you know? Satoshi really wants to see you again…"

"Yeah…good for him but I don't want to see him…. You were going, weren't you?? I don't want to see your ugly face… so get out of here…"

After he left, Ami, Makoto and Serena arrived to the place…

"Hi Rei!! We didn't come earlier because Makoto was in her competition and Serena was looking for Darien so we kinda lost track of time…"

"Don't worry… better you didn't come earlier… my father was here…"

"Did he do something to you?"

"No… he came for the same thing of always… try to persuade me of getting the perfect boyfriend of one of his lists…"

"How's the score?"

"It's almost finished but it seems that our team is going to win…"

* * *

After the game and because of the disorder of people while getting out, Rei disappeared from Mina's sight. She tried to look everywhere and started searching for her but instead she ended bumped by some boy…

"Uhm sorry I didn't see where I was going…"

"Ehh? Don't worry it was my fault I was looking for someone so…"

"And I was looking out for you Miss Aino…" 'She's even more gorgeous in person'

"Uhm… what?"

"Let me introduce myself, I am Nikashi Sakamaru… I am the captain of TA Institute volleyball team…"

"REALLY??? I saw your game!! You were awesome!!"

"Thanks… So what do you say do you like to go for coffee or something? Talk captain to captain?"

"Uhm I would like to, but I am looking for someone… I'll have to be other time… I'll see you later…" Mina started to leave but was stopped again… The boy's hand took hers. She felt the roughness of his hand in hers… the callous fingers and she couldn't help but think in the softness of Rei's…

"I'll help you Mina"

"Minako… I don't need your help… besides you don't know who I am looking for…"

In that moment a breach opened between all the people…. Minako and Rei were at the end of both sides of the breach, their eyes drown on each other, their hearts beat faster than usual, their breaths stopped…

'Rei…'

"Rei!!!"

'She's with him… my father was right… she… she… is better with him…'

Rei broke eye contact and ran away… a small tear fell… After Rei left the sea of people started to merge up filling the breach again…

'She… she… was crying…'

"I need to find her…"

"Who? That girl?? Puf… Why don't you come with me instead? Why you want to go with that girl anyway… Come with me and we can go celebrate your winning!! Come with me babe!!" He surrounded her waist with her arm…But Mina immediately left her side…

"First… don't touch me, second… don't ever call me babe… and third don't mess with me ok?? Anyway I have to go and… don't follow me ok??"

'Where did she go?? Maybe she went to the gardens… ohh! No, it's already 1:00 pm… her contest is going to start… I didn't think I waste too much time with that guy…'

Minako hurried up to the archery's court. When she arrived, she saw that Rei's team had already passed and they were now waiting for the results of next team. Rei seemed in Mina's eyes angry and sad almost as she had seen her the first day of classes. She went on and took seat where she could see everything.

Rei looked up and saw Mina without company… She didn't know what to think, one side of her was happy that she was not with the boy but in other she was sad because she knew that her father was right, Mina needed someone else…not her… not a girl…

When they announced the winner Mina went running to congratulate her… When Rei saw the look in Mina's eyes she comprehend that she was going to fight for her… no matter whom, no matter what.

They embrace each other feeling what the other wanted to tell… Not wanting to tear apart… Mina just enjoying the sensation Rei was giving her…

Rei, still embraced with Mina, looked up and saw her father. Internally she thought while looking at him 'You won't hurt her… No matter if she's with me like I want or not, but you won't hurt her…I promise you…'

* * *

_Author's Note_

_I am really sorry!! I was going to update this chap like months ago... but school was really difficult, I am taking extra subjects so yeah its been busy... anyway let me know what ya think...._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As Rei arrived to the school, she began to notice the whole excitement rush that was going on there. She tried to focus on getting to class but it was difficult enough to get through the mass of people just hanging around the central conference building. When she was almost got near her classroom, she found her friends jumping in excitement as well…

"Hi girls, what's up with all these eh??"

"Ohhh Rei-chan don't you know????? Today the dean is going to tell us our final team for the excursion for the next weeks!!"

"And that is sooo thrilling because of??? Serena, we have already our team remember????"

"I know, I know but they're going to add two more people from the university!! It's a shame that I won't be with Darien since it's only going to be girls-girls boys-boys… but anyway!!! What if Kaioh-san ends in our team imagine how great that would be!!?"

"Stop dreaming Serena. It's only a small percentage of opportunity that Kaioh-san will end up with us. She's probably not going to the trip. She's a really important person to just end babysitting girls like us for two weeks….don't you think girls??"

"Right… but who knows!! Wish Tenoh-kun would be with us!"

"MAKOTO!!!!!!!!!!" Ami said while giving her secret girlfriend a death glare, and a small punch in the arm.

"What was that for!!!?"

"We'll talk later…" With an indifference tone in her voice…

"What's was that for Ami!!!"

With that she turned around and walked as fast as she could, trying to hide her blush from everyone. She didn't expect to burst into a fight with her secret lover just in the middle of a full room where everyone could see her. Makoto ran towards her trying to make her notice that she didn't meant to say that about Tenoh-san, she was just trying to look normal in front of everyone but didn't expected to hurt her girlfriend in response… She was faster than Ami and reached her soon enough to grab her arm not letting her go…

"Ami… wait….we need to talk!!"

"What about…?? I think is already clear that you're not ready as I thought you were… maybe I am not that important to you after all…and if you don't mind, there is a conference I would be glad to attend…"

Makoto let her go and stayed there still shocked because of the suddenly outburst of her girlfriend… They were having these kinds of fights since few days ago… they were trying to resolve their little difference but they thought the other wasn't ready so every time they were going to say something at least to their friends about their relationship one of them step back… After getting over her shock, she followed her blue haired love and sat down next to her in the conference… At the sight of Mako's worried and full of love look, Ami felt confident again and in attempt of reassuring everything she took her full of warmth hand of her lovers in hers giving her a little squeeze just to let her know she understood everything and that she really loved her…

Serena followed them, but she was just too excited that she didn't put attention to the whole fight and the love in their eyes… She just sat right where they were as if nothing had happened.

Meanwhile Rei tried to stay cold in front of Mina… Both had started to go to the conference room a lot slower that everyone else walking side by side without even looking or talking to each other… both were trying to get their thoughts _straight_ enough…

Since the end of the tournament, besides the big hug, Rei was acting a lot different comparing with weeks before… She was just trying to protect her from her devil father but she was far to know that she was hurting her more than the pain that she was feeling with the little acting she had to do in front of her love…

Minako, in the other hand, was really frightened… her heart was aching and longing for the one beside her, but her mind had a long way to go still to find what her feelings meant… for her Rei was everything but she didn't know how to deal with it… she was still naïve enough to think that her feelings were just friendly ones… she was not prepared enough to let her heart guide her to where she wanted really to be…and the coldness of Rei wasn't helping at all…

Both arrived in time to watch the beginning of the conference. The room was filled up; they got seats behind their friend who separated two for them. On stage their dean started to talk in a solemn voice…

"Hello boys and girls… as you may know by now, for this year's trip a couple of university students are going to be with you in the whole trip instead of going with a teacher…" Whispers started to fill up the whole room… "... I know that this is new for you but I hope that you're going to do your best and not only spoil your trip into something more mundane that just a cultural trip… well… I don't expect you to just visit museums and be good boys and girls but come one… you know how to manage the situation or at least I think you know… so don't disappoint us with this trip and maybe the next ones will be a lot freer than this one… Also I want you to thank to the ones who bring up this idea Kaoih-san and Tenoh-san" The couple came from the little group behind the director and made a small reverence in front of everyone. Almost every boy and girl sight at the look of couple…

Michiru Kaioh: 19 years old. Well known as the "Queen" of Juuban Institute. Currently studying Arts. Specialty: Painting, swimming and playing Violin. More than 20 cds ever record with one and another participation in other's cds… Only heiress to Kaioh's emporium and well know in almost every high society circle. Aqua marine hair, pale white skin, refined, intelligent and elegant… in one word: gorgeous…

Haruka Tenoh: 19 years old. Known as the "King" of Juuban Institute. Currently studying Music. Specialty: Playing Piano, car racing, flirting with almost every pretty girl she founds in her way. Only heiress to Tenoh's corporation. Blonde hair, handsome, intelligent as well, most of the time confused as a boy because of her characteristic type of clothing….

Mina was enchanted by them. Both seemed to be in love of each other and in every move they made it were impossible not to see the love reflected in their eyes… 'I wish I could find someone to be like them…'

"Ok… We already have the pairings and the groups have been made so after I mention your names and the ones of your tutors so to speak… you can leave with them to make the last preparations for your trips and since it's already Friday and your trip is going to start next Sunday you're free to go… today classes are suspended! Ok… so here is how the teams ended up… remember is girls-girls, boys-boys ok? No complaining accepted about who you ended up with ok?? There won't be any changes at all… understood? So let's get started… Team number one Hino Rei, Mizuno Ami, Kino Makoto, Tsukino Serena, Aino Minako… you'll be paired up with Kaioh Michiru and… Tenoh Haruka…" Everybody was kinda upset for whom Tenoh_-kun _and Kaoih-san would be with but royalty always ended up with royalty or so they thought.

The seven of them went out, and the couple offered them to go to their house so they could get to know each other. Even though, Michiru and Haruka already knew thoroughly all of them. They got in Haruka's car and went to their house a little squeeze up because it was a sports car not a bus…

"Sorry for the inconvenience girls… I didn't think we were going to come over right after the conference…if not we would have brought another car hehe"

"Don't… don't… worry Tenoh-san…"

"Well… know that you're here… we just wanted to tell you a few things for the next week trip…"

Michiru kept going on telling them all the preparations for the trip and after everything was ready the girls left on their own letting Michiru and Haruka really pleased with the team selection they had made…

"Do you think that we made the right decision with getting involved in their lives…?"

"Don't worry too much love… they need a little bit of help after all they are just like us with the exception of Serena…"

"Yeah… she is really lucky that her love is fully corresponded… Darien is a great man…"

"Are you saying that we don't share the same luck or something??"

"Nah… We're better… because you're simply the best in the world for me…Michiru…"

"Haruka…. I love you…"

"I love you too my sweet love…"

Haruka embraced Michiru in her strong arms. Michiru's head rested in the shoulder of Haruka, both enjoying the love floating in the air…

* * *

_Early that morning…_

"Michiru!! Come on!! Let me sleep a little bit more!!" Haruka said while taking the sheets again over her body and covering her head with the pillow.

"Tenoh Haruka!! Remember what day is?? We promised to be early today for the team meeting!!"

"Arrgg... that… yeah yeah… Remember me why did we agree on doing this??"

"When you said that we needed to help them!!"

"And that's because??"

"Because they are scared!!"

"What to be scared of!! I… I have a beautiful girlfriend and I am not scared of!!"

"Yes… but they don't have a girlfriend that looks almost like a boy!!"

"But a girlfriend you love a lot don't you??"

Haruka started slowly to get up from the bed and put her arms around Michiru's well formed waist… her lips found her way out to the white skin of her lover's collarbone…

"Har…. Don't…we need to get… mmmm… going…. Please Ruka… please…."

"Alright, alright!!! I'll get going… what a shame you're already dress I'll miss you in the shower…" Said Haruka with a wink, letting a flushed Michiru filled with desire…

* * *

"So… sir… is everything ok with it sir??"

"I would like it to be as the other teams by random but since you were the ones that suggested this kind of program I suppose there would be no harm at all… so could you tell me again with which team you want to be??"

"With Hino-san team sir…"

"So… what's the plan?? Mich??

"Let's just try to induce them through the trip… the last stop will be in Hokkaido… there will be the decisive point… the one that worries me the most is Kyoto… probably Senator Hino will try a move there with that boy from the tournament…"

"…. Yeah… that boy… you worry too much!! Come here to my arms… everything will be ok… like with us…"

"Still… there is something else… they still think you're a boy… maybe if they knew…"

"They'll get to know in time… but they need to be apart from here to really solve their problems…love…"

Michiru rested her head on her shoulder, trying not to worry and leaving everything behind. But she was really preoccupied for them, more for Rei and Mina. She knew how difficult it was going to be for them and their families to come and accept it, mostly, because their parents really didn't care about them but their social image.

* * *

"Hoa!! I wouldn't expect that… they are simply wonderful!! Don't you think Rei?"

"Yeah… yeah… whatever... I should get going is getting late and I have chores to do at the temple still… so see you later…"

Rei went back to her home, leaving them a little bit worried.. Mina sank again in her sad going to depression emotions. She really needed Rei, her life was hanging on a cliff and no one was there to rescue her. Still she got Rei to promise that she was going to help her with her packing on Saturday and maybe… just maybe… she was going to be able to talk to her. Try to understand what was going on… why her _friend_ left her away…?? why she was not there when she needed her…?? why she couldn't talk to her as freely as before? Did she make something wrong?

* * *

That night was especially hard for Minako and Rei. They were still trying to uncover their own feelings.

Morning came and sharply at 11:00 a.m. Rei was in the doorstep of Minako's house. The butler took her to Minako's room where this girl was already fighting with her clothes, her packs, her room, well… everything was a mess right there…

Rei stood up in the doorframe watching how Minako struggled with her clothes and her luggage.

"Uhm… is really funny watching you… haha I see now why you wanted me to help!!"

"Rei… ???" _thud _

"Hahahaha wow… look at the effect I have on you… "

"Very funny Rei… Help me… I can't get up!!"

"Ok… gimme your hand…"

_thud_

"hahahaha now how's in the floor??"

"Yeah? We'll see"

Rei got in top of Mina without thinking and she started tickling her. Mina tried to defend herself but Rei was unstoppable. Mina took a pillow that was near here and started hitting Rei with it. The tickling stop for a while and then a pillow fight had started. Mina and Rei played around the room chasing one another…

While Rei was chasing Mina, she fell over Minako. Mina was still laughing but after feeling Rei's body upon hers she tensed up. This didn't pass Rei's look but she was too into the feeling that she didn't care. At the end she pulled over and started to laugh as well.

After the little fighting and playing around they got up and started to put everything into order again. The time passed out. They got down to eat, rested a little bit and talked no sense about everything… Both of them were really happy and nothing mattered anymore… When they finished, they put Minako's cases and backpack in the hall for the next day, behind Rei's that were there too…

"Yeap everything is ready…I think I should leave… I'll see you tomorrow… here and then we will go to Michiru's and Haruka's home ok??"

"Uhm… Rei… I know that we haven't done this in long time but…Will you stay with me tonight?"

Minako lowered her head, her eyes were already dropping tinny tears. Rei saw this and she embraced her…

"I am sorry…."

"I… I expected this… sorry… we'll see tomorrow then…"

Rei put one of her fingers on top of Minako's lips…

"You didn't let me finish… I am… sorry… for the last… two weeks… I… didn't saw that I was hurting you…. Sorry… I missed you… I'll stay…tonight…"

After that, they changed in silence and drifted to the dream land holding each other...

* * *

_Author's note_

_yeah... I know I said I was going to update ages ago... and I have the chaps like ages ago too... but I didn't have time... I should be doing my hw right now... but no... I am updating finally... so.. yeah... anyway tell me what you think of this chap... mostly the end which changed the most I believe... and plese leave reviews... and alll your loooveee! i've been feeling down lately soo... need lots of loving..._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tokyo's International Airport…

A brown haired girl was coming out of an airplane, already talking on her cell phone, although only one side of the conversation could be heard, apparently she was talking with her mom…

"I already told you I am going to be fine… It was enough with the time I was apart… no no mom… It won't happen again… yeah yeah... I'll take care… yeah… I'll see you when you return from America… … I am already done with the school's paperwork... no mom… they are on a trip… yeah I'll talk with her when they arrive… Yes mom this is what I want…besides I already talked with Senator Hino and I have an appointment with him tomorrow… yeah… ok… see ya… I'll call you later… bye…"

She shut the cell phone and put it in her bag. She was standing on the stairs looking at the half view of the city of Tokyo…

"I am back at home… and I'll get you back Rei… no one will interfere between us… not again…my sweet love…"

* * *

Back at Kyoto… 12:00 P.M.

"Girls so…. These are your rooms… 206 for Mako and Ami… 207 for Mina and Rei and 208 for Serena…" Haruka was saying while handing them their room keys.

"How come Serena is the only one getting single room??? Is not fair!!" Said Rei while sticking her tongue to Serena.

"Because it's me!!" Said Serena while showing her tongue too.

"We already discussed that, besides when you see your room I don't think you're going to discuss more about it. We'll see everybody at the pool in 20 minutes… ok?"

"But… there're soo many things we have to see!!"

"Don't worry Ami is just one day, we have a lot of time." Mako said while grabbing Ami's hand

"Ok, now that we all agreed… go see your rooms, get changed and we'll see you all in the pool, ok??.. Uhm What's up girls? Why are you still here??" Said Haruka looking at the confusing girls.

"Err… we don't really want to intrude but ehm… are you really going to be in the same room??" Asked Serena trying to hide her face.

"Yes why?? She's my girlfriend after all…" Said Michiru.

"Girlfriend?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" The other four girls shouted at once.

"Yes, I am her girlfriend and now, if that was all… go see your rooms and we'll see ya down at the pool…" Michiru said trying to hurry the girls to their dorms.

All of them went on to check the rooms Michiru had gotten for them… Realizing that they were going to stay in suites was a pleasant bonus to the whole trip. After opening their room's door, they entered a small hallway that lead to the living room. On the left side of the living room was a door, than when opened revealed a spacious bedroom with all include bathroom. On the right side, there was an archway behind which was a beautiful dining room and kitchen. The front of the suite was illuminated by large windows and a sliding door, which lead to a balcony overlooking the pool of the hotel.

Almost all of the girls were already down stairs chatting around the pool, but Rei was yet missing, so Haruka was sent to bring her down.

Rei was in the balcony watching Mina, her gracious forms. her blonde hair shining with the sun rays, her amazing body and that little tinny yellow bikini on hers… mm… that was mainly the reason why she didn't go down to the pool, she was already in her swimsuit but still, she knew that if she went, it wasn't going to be that easy to hold herself back, she wasn't going to be able to_ just_look at Minako.

'Of all the colors she could choose why yellow?? One more discreet couldn't be??'

"She's gorgeous, isn't she??"

"Yes…" Rei looked to her left with her mouth wide opened and saw Haruka standing with a slightly open dressing-gown showing a bit of her dark blue bikini… "I thought that everyone was already by the pool…"

"Well… yes but Mich told me to come get ya…"

They stayed in silence for a bit, both looking at their special ones down by the pool…

"Uhm… this may sound… err.. but… uhm… are you… really a … uhmm…"

"Girl?? Yeap… another question before I drag you down??"

"Then…Is… really Michiru… your… your girlfriend??"

Haruka could feel blood rushing up to her face, and she thought she wasn't the one for blushing…

"I… I didn't want to make you uncomfortable… forget what I asked…"

"No… there's no problem… I… just… I think we made it clear back there while giving you your room keys…"

"But… but… you're a girl… she's a girl…" Looking nervously between Haruka, Michiru and Minako...

"So?? Love has no barriers… love sees inside the person not the gender… if your soul mate is a girl then so be it… what is one person against destiny?... Let me give you some advice… you should go for her… you won't know if she loves you until you ask her…"

"Wait… how the heck did you know??? I haven't told anyone…?????"

"Uhm… it's almost too obvious, at least for us, the way you look at Mina… the way you treat her, as if she was soo fragile, I looked like you at first with Michiru…But enough talking… let's go swimming…!!! Come on…"

Haruka dragged Rei to the swimming pool and when they arrived she grabbed the raven girl and jumped into the pool, resulting in a big splash…

"Tenoh Haruka!!"

"What's up love??" Said Haruka giving her best not to laugh at the sight of and angry and all wet Michiru…

Michiru got closer to her and whispering she asked if she had already talked with Rei and told her about them…

"Yes my lady… everything is alright… you worry too much!! Now…let me get this thingy out of me…"

"Are you sure??"

"Yeah… Rei already knows, besides, this reunion was exactly for this isn't it??"

"Yes… I am just worried about their reaction…that's all… Let me help you get rid of your clothes…"

"Honey… it isn't too early for that?? And in the pool?? Mm…what will the girls think??" Said Haruka regaining her usual tone…

"Yeah… yeah… whatever, come up here…" Michiru had a blush on her cheeks but tried not to give Haruka a personal victory…

Michiru helped Haruka out of her wet gown, and then took hers off, reveling in Haruka's case a tiny dark blue bikini, showing her androgynous well-formed body. Michiru also with a bikini but in her case aqua marine blue one. Haruka took both gowns and left them in the chair that was once occupied by Michiru. Everyone nearby was astonished with the sight of both of them, they were just simply perfect... Mina, Ami and Mako were… well… they couldn't utter a simple word… they were just watching Haruka as if they had never seen anyone wearing a swimsuit… The only ones who were not surprised were Rei, and amazingly also Serena.

"What's up girls?? You look like you saw a ghost or something…"

"Can't you see Serena??"

"See what?? I just see Haruka and Michiru in bikini what's so rare about that??"

"Exactly… Haruka in bikini!!"

"I thought you all girls knew… knew Haruka is a girl… hahaha at least there was one thing I knew that you didn't haha" Serena was laughing, she was really entertained with the faces everybody was making…

"What's girls??? Why you have all your mouths open?? I thought you really liked me but not that much or at lost not to be staring at me like that… though I have a great body anyway…"

"But… but… you and Michiru… I've seen you kissing her…!!?!?!?"

"Yeah… so?? Duh! She's my girlfriend. It's normal for us to be kissing you know??"

Once again Minako was without words, just thinking about them, and suddenly in her mind also appeared Rei. She smiled upon this, trying to know what to do, if it was right or wrong. Mako was giving Ami a suggestive look worth picture, trying to tell her that if they could do it, they could too. Serena was still laughing like crazy. Rei was trying to interpret Mina's silence, trying to know if her reaction was good or not, what Haruka had told her refused to leave her mind…

"This is going to be a hell of a fun trip!! Come on girls let's play!! We have the pool all to us!!" Said Rei who was already in the pool…

The afternoon passed pleasantly and quickly. Slight glances were exchanged between the two pair of young lovers. Ami was acting more relaxed around Mako and showed more of her affection to the brunette, still, she was not ready for more, but Makoto was happily accepting these new affections of her love- And in the other case, slight, just slight…flirting… but really slight, just a little touch here there, feeling each other, craving for each other and still not doing anything else…

Mina was still not sure about what she was feeling. She was confused, insecure and with a lot of doubts… She just wanted all of her feelings, doubts to go away, but at the same time, the feelings she got when she was around Rei were intoxicating… the happiness… the subtle preoccupation for each other… the fun…. The deep connection between them made her feel safe and loved more than any other time in her life, this feeling that put everything else she ever felt to shame.

Night come and so the day after and the next one, their relationships got better, but, Ami and Mako couldn't get over their insecurities and decide whatever or not to tell their friends… And Mina and Rei… they were, closer, but still not crossing the line between friendship and more than _just friends_.

Rei was determined on telling Mina but she couldn't find the ideal moment. Michiru and Haruka were constantly trying to give hints to Mina and also to Rei but they kept ignoring them, it didn't matter how much effort they put on the task.

* * *

It was the last day of their stay in Kyoto, next day, early in the morning they were going to depart to their next destination, while waiting for Michiru and Haruka to get out of a clothing shop, Ami and Mako were window shopping, Serena was just loafing around and Rei and Mina were inside of a jewelry shop.

"How about this Rei… it looks quite pretty… don't you think??"

"Ehm… what?? I got distracted a bit…"

"This necklace would look good on me…?" Said again Mina while showing Rei a star shaped amulet…

"Yeah… It really suits your personality…. Excuse me sir but can you show us this necklace…??" Said Rei to a man standing behind the counter checking the screen of his computer… He turned around and to their surprise, and Rei's horror, he was the same guy from the competitions back in Tokyo, Nikashi Sakamaru.

"Nikashi?? What are you doing here??"

"Well I am helping my father here at the store, he wanted me to update their programs… what necklace did you want me to show you??"

"Uhm… you don't have to…"

"I insist" He said while opening the urn that contained the necklace Minako had set eye on.

"If you don't mind I'll go see if the others are ready" Rei said but instead of going to find the others she went to see another of the showcases. It showed two silver rings that seemed to fit perfectly in each other. After the lady showed them to her she decided to buy them not even caring for the price, which was rather high.

Meanwhile Minako was trying to hide her disappointment due to Rei's sudden departure. She looked at Nikashi trying to find him attractive or something, but she didn't find that spark that surged within her whatever she was near the raven girl.

"So… what are you going to do in the night?? I know this place you should check out while you're staying here..."

"I don't know… I have to ask the others… but I don't think that will be any problem after all… what do you think Rei?" Minako asked, looking over at Rei, who was walking towards her since the others were almost finished with their stuff.

"Uhm about what??"

"About going to a club with Nik tonight?"

"Uhm… we have to ask the others but I don't think they'll mind, if _you_want to go" Said Rei a little bit upset. She wanted that night just for the two of them; she had found a nice spot for dinner. But she saw the light in Mina's eyes and she thought that it was because of that boy… who was she to deny something to her beautiful blonde?? Even if she herself didn't like the idea…

"So… I'll see you by your hotel at 10… ok??"

"Yeah so will be there at ten… bye!! Nik!"

After that Mina took Rei's arm and pulled her out of the store, grinning happily.

'I am going to have Rei all night just to myself…'

"What did you buy Rei??"

"Uhm… nothing… a gift for my grandpa…"

"Can I see it?? Please????!?!?!?!?!"

"Uhm… later I don't want to lose it…" Said Rei while hiding the small box under her coat…

* * *

Back at the hotel, almost 10:00 p.m.

"Tell me again, why are we going?? Other than babysitting??"

"Well because I don't trust that guy… besides is not like we're just going to babysit you know??"

"uhm… I like that… Mich…"

Michiru pulled Haruka into a deep kiss. The blonde seemed surprised by the gesture of her beloved, but started to deepen the kiss, things were getting more and more heated, but they were stopped by several knocks in their door.

"arg… I still do like them, but they need to work on their timing"

"Come on love let's go"

While opening the door, Haruka was still giving peeks to Michiru not letting her go.

"Uhm sorry guys… but it's time already… and we want to go already… and you were missing… and you didn't come out… are we interrupting something??" Said Serena with her more innocent voice she could master.

"No… nothing… let's go…"

Everyone got down and waited there for Nik…

Rei was wearing black leather pants, white shirt and black high heels. Mina was wearing white capris with shoes to match and a yellow shirt. Ami was wearing blue shirt, pants and shoes. Makoto was wearing a light green shirt with dark green skirt and shoes. Serena was wearing a light white strapless dress. Michiru was also wearing a light blue dress a little more formal with shiny decorations. Haruka was wearing casual clothing in her usual dark blue…

When Nikashi arrived, his attention was captured solely by Mina, he started walking closer to her, took her with him and thus started a blind rage within Rei… jealousy was taking over her but she tried to contain it… after all he was only taking her to their cars…

The trip to the disco was uneventful, Mina was still not quite certain that the boy was what she was looking for… She had this bad feeling about the night but she put it back in her mind and tried to forget it ever existed…

After twenty minutes, they arrived to a place called The Zircus. There was a pretty long line to enter the club. Nik took the whole group in without commotion; he had his own private area only for his use…

"So… whatever you want to drink put it in my tab…"

The group found a disperse way to get to the dance floor Michiru and Haruka were the center of attention. Ami and Mako were dancing more at their pace not caring about everything else. Nik had dragged Mina to the dance floor leaving Rei in the private area… Serena was already in the bar talking to the bartender and asking him to prepare a daiquiri for herself…

Rei tried to ignore Mina… she even tried to flirt with other guys… even with other girls… but the alcohol she consumed, and the room temperature weren't helping, she was starting to lose control… Her vision was becoming blurry, her eyes were seeing double already and the night, was just starting… It was twelve in the morning only… She went to the bathroom trying calm herself down… she really wanted to go and punch _Nik_right on his face… The only thing about the night that she managed to miss was that Mina was trying effortless to get to her… but Nik was one way or another making her stay… She saw Rei going back and forth to the bathroom… and she felt so sad and so desperate for not being able to go away with her…

One hour later, Rei was unable to take it anymore, so she decided to go back to the hotel. Mina tried in vain to stop her but she wasn't able to reach her, Nik was holding her closer not letting go.

"I had a wonderful night Nik… but you see Rei has the key to our room so… yeah… Next time you're in Tokyo don't forget to call! hehe"

"I am sure the hotel manager can give ya another key so let's continue right?" His hands applied more pressure, not liking the fact that Mina was lying!

"Probably but I am tired as well… and… if you please let me go…"

"Oh no! I invited YOU tonight! And you'll be here as long as I want… I saw Hino left… I wonder… Is that why you want to leave butterfly?"

"And what if it's true? What's that to you? Eh?"

"What's up to me? Well let me see… these people here tonight know me… and well rejection doesn't suit me well… So… you'll leave whenever I want understood??"

"NO… And take your sweaty disgusting hands off me you jerk…I… need to go… see Rei…" Mina pulled her hands up to his chest pushing him away.

"Ohh… really?? You bitch... you're not going anywhere… what did you think?? This bastard is going to take all your shit?? Well noo you're not going to go with that slut of yours… you're mine"

Mina slapped him with all the strength she had, but he was still stronger than her.

"You better do as she said bastard…" Haruka and Michiru were now by Mina's side…

"Yeah?? And why?? Only two of you against **me** and all of my bodyguards…"

"Which bodyguards? The ones that are drown in alcohol? Can't even stand up? Those? Or are you referring to others maybe?"

He look around trying to prove her wrong but he only found exactly what she told, his bodyguards out of their minds… sleeping in the floor….He started to lose Mina's grip.

"Well I guess then it will be just you and me!" He stood in front of Haruka ready to fight.

Haruka moved Michiru aside and as fast as the wind punch him right in the eye. He couldn't keep his balance and fell. The blond helped him up while whispering… "what a shame little boy… beaten up by a mere girl…hhaha"

"Come on Mina let's go… enough _fun_for one night" Michiru said sobering up.

They went back to the hotel, Ami and Mako were already there… _playing_in their room… Serena was already asleep… Michiru and Haruka left Mina in front of her door… She was nervous, she didn't know what to do, how to act around Rei… She stood there for a moment before going inside…

Rei was trying to get some sleep but her thoughts always drifted back to Mina… Mina dancing with that boy… Mina hugging her at the gym…Minako was driving her crazy… maybe her father was right after all… maybe Nik was the right one for Mina… maybe… there were one too many maybes and no answers...

She heard Mina coming in so she pretended to be asleep …

Mina went near her and sat in the bed trying not to disturb her… She moved a strand of her hair to the back of her ear… She softly caressed Rei's cheek…

Rei shivered under Mina's caress…She was enjoying her attention but her heart hurt… What if this was just a gesture of friendship?

Minako stood up and changed her clothes to more comfortable ones… She looked again and saw a small tear crossing Rei's cheek… she lay down in the bed, next to her, and pulled Rei into an embrace…

"I don't want to see you cry… never…my…love..." And then the realization hit her… She really loved Rei… more than anyone in her entire life…

Both drifted to sleep enjoying each other's embrace…

* * *

_**Author's note**_

_Thanks for your reviews... I changed the last part a bit I hope you like it.. see ya soon... =D_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rei woke up early next day. She couldn't help but think of what had happened last night. She was still confused, but not only that, she was… ecstatic, excited and hope started to rise. If Mina was certainly not interested in that boy and if what she heard was true then maybe SHE, Rei Hino had a chance to win her back. Haruka and Michiru were right, but what if Mina was not ready yet? What if everything was a dream? Was she just dreaming?? It was not just a girl, it was Minako Aino… This wonderful girl had turned her world upside down.

She kept looking to the sleeping girl. Her finger followed lightly through her eyelids, her delicate nose. Her sweet pink lips resting there, trace them out… Her mind was a whirlwind. She was thinking of her father, his past and present actions. She thought of Kat too, trying to see if she still felt something for her, if her new found love for Mina was too young… if it was a rebound kind of love or if she really was falling for this little girl, her precious Mina… She hugged her closer. Mina rested her arm above Rei's abs while her head rested between Rei's neck… Rei liked the feeling of Mina's body against her, the feel of their hearts beating to the same rhythm. She rested her head again in the pillow, never leaving the heat of her body. She felt asleep too, just dreaming about her Mina.

Mina, unknowingly to Rei, was awake too, but she didn't make a move. She loved her caresses, their closeness. She was thinking of how stupid she had been the last few months. Rei had almost declared her love for her, but no she had to screw everything… just because she wasn't ready. It was a good motive but still she was a fool to believe that her actions wouldn't leave a mark on her love. But now she was ready, or at least she thought so. No one would stop her, not Satoshi, not Akira… Rei was going to be hers no matter what… her heart, her soul… just for her… She felt asleep too as she felt Rei's steady breathe.

* * *

Next morning happen too fast for everyone, especially for Mina. She only wanted to be in bed, but they had agreed on visiting the last two temples that day. They were already in Kinkakuji (Golden Pavilion Temple) and with the combined knowledge of Michiru and Ami they were starting to see the temple with other perspective, well at least the others cause Mina was still too asleep. Rei hadn't say a word. She seemed to be still angry even when she had caressed her the whole morning… She wanted soo badly to kiss those strawberry lips but no, she had to wait… or at least try to…

They followed their guide into the different sections of the temple. Everyone was too immersed in the chatting that they didn't saw Minako walking apart. Since she had her sunglasses on and her ipod almost at full volume, she didn't notice the others taking a right turn. She kept walking until she heard no sound around… She was worried, how in the earth she managed to lose them!?!? She walked and walked but she couldn't find them, it was as if everything and everyone had disappeared…She found her way out and followed a path that seemed to go to the nearest exit. But as she kept walking the trees seemed to be more and more until she reached a clearing… Even with her sunglasses the light was too bright that it blinded her for a moment… When everything became clearer she saw a young woman around her late twenties standing in front of her. She was dressed with a red hakama, a white kimono shirt and a tabi. Her raven black hair reached her waist and her eyes were just the same color. She looked like someone Mina knew but she could figure who…

"I was waiting for you… Aino-san…"

"How… how do you know my name?"

"I have my ways… but that's not the reason why I am here, nor why I was waiting for you… but come here sit down… my bad I hadn't even presented myself… I am Hino Shiori, the priestess of the temple… and I have something to tell you… Minako…"

Mina shivered. She didn't know what to do… The women seemed, no scratch that, she was different.

"I… I know I don't have any right to mess with your life nor Rei's but… I have this visions you know? And they told me what can happen if you don't act sooner enough… you have to fight for her… some trouble is coming… and if you don't get together… well… they are gonna win… and… I don't want that to happen… I want my little girl to be happy… take care of her heart… she's not as strong as she seems to be… tell Rei I said hi and that I love her, I'll always love her…" She said the last part while going into the woods…

Mina tried to follow her. She wanted to ask so many questions. It was madness, how did she know about their lives? And what did she care about her feelings?? Or Rei's for that matter…?? Did she know her? She followed her until she lost sight of her and found herself in one of the temple's gates…

"MINAKO AINO!!! Where were you?? We were so worried!?!? It was almost the hour and we couldn't find you…" Rei pulled Mina into a hug, wrapping her arms tightly around Mina's waist not wanting to leave her alone anymore… "I thought that something bad had happened to you… I was so worried…"

"I am sorry Rei… I didn't want to worry you is just that…. I got lost and then I was back here… Didn't know how I got back…" Mina wanted to tell Rei about Shiori but something held her back…

The rest of the day went by without incidents. Mina tried to test waters but Rei was being distant and she didn't know what to do. Besides she didn't have anyone to talk to they were going one place to another and she couldn't get Michiru or Haruka apart… the words of Shiori kept dancing in her mind, was all a dream?

* * *

Almost everyone woke up few hours later when the voices of a discussion started to be listened all over the hall.

"I just!!! Arg!! I can't wait!! No more… no more… it's just too hard…"

"But Mako I just… I am not ready!"

"I just want to tell our friends… they need to know… besides it's not like we're going to shout it to the whole world… they'll understand… if they accepted Michiru's and Haruka's relationship then why wouldn't they accept ours??"

"I… I… not ready…. Sorry but I can't"

Meanwhile in Mina's room, Rei stood up and walked to the door, followed by Mina… She slowly opened the door enough to look at the pair of girls. Mina put her hands on Rei's shoulders and leaned over her back until her body was slightly pressed again Rei. Her chin rested over Rei's right shoulder. Rei could feel how her body tensed up at the feel of Mina's breath against her neck plus the feel of her hard nipples pushed against her back. It was too much for her. She just wanted to turn around and devour those delicious strawberry lips of her friend, but she was Hino Rei and it was certainly not acceptable to lose control like that… even it was killing her little by little.

They stayed like that not really knowing what was going outside. Michiru and Haruka were also there looking at the display. The only one who seemed unaffected by all the shouting was Serena who was still deeply asleep.

Makoto rushed away, tears going down. They had never had a fight like this and it felt like hell. Michiru went after Ami who was now locked into her room before falling into her knees sobbing uncontrollably. Haruka went after Makoto after telling Rei and Mina to start to get ready for their next travel destination.

Rei closed the door and tried to release herself from Mina's grip but the blond didn't let her go.

"Jes Rei you're too tense…"

She started to rub Rei's back, her hands wandering freely, almost touching her butt. The hall was suddenly getting to hot. Rei's breath was becoming unsteady and Mina was delighted. She wanted to feel Rei's skin against hers so she pulled her shirt up. She embraced Rei, her hands now traveling all over Rei's well formed abs… Rei couldn't help but moan at the contact. It was too much for her, almost unbearable. She just wanted to turn around and kiss the blonde with all the passion and fire she was feeling at the moment….

"Mi… please… stop…"

"I don't want to…" She murmured against Rei's ear closing the remaining gap between them. She hugged completely Rei while moving her hand up and up… teasing, playing…. Their bodies became more and more heated until Rei lost control… She broke their embrace and turned around.

"I don't like to be teased…"

Rei lightly pushed Mina against the nearest wall. She tried to look into Mina's eyes searching for something more than lust and found herself drowning into a whirlwind of emotions. She saw uncertainty, fear, lust…. But beyond everything love… pure and undying love. She then understood that this was perfectly alright, that her feelings were not alone… that they were fully returned.

"I don't like to be teased either…"

Mina pulled Rei closer and joined their lips. They felt a heat electric rush through running through their bodies. Their hands couldn't stop wandering around, but still not daring to go any further. Rei wanted to taste, to feel everything of Mina's body but it was their first kiss and she didn't want to ruin the moment, besides the fact that she was scared… scared to see Mina's rejection written all over her face once they pulled apart… she was clearly missing the fact the she was the one being kissed.

They fell apart as soon as the lack of oxygen was becoming an issue, both with a big smile upon their faces.

"Would you… would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"I… I always thought I was going to be the one asking you that… Mi…"

"I take that as a yes then… right Rei?" Mina said biting her lip…

"Yes my love… I would like…. No… no… I'd _love_ to be your girlfriend…" Mina hugged her leaving Rei almost without air. Both rested their chins in the other's shoulder. There were too many questions in the air, they wanted to say too many things but neither of them knew where to start… Mina wanted to know if they were going to be public… after all the shouting she had heard form Ami and Mako she didn't know what Rei was thinking. Rei was thinking almost the same thing… guess she was more worried about what her dad was going to do…

"Do you… Rei… do you know a woman named Shiori Hino? I thought that maybe she was your cousin or something… she said she was the priestess in the golden pavilion temple…"

"It's impossible… don't joke about it… I… I am going to shower… and… then… then… I'll get ready…" Rei took her things and went directly to the bathroom… The downfall water could be heard… Rei broke down… She didn't know what the reason was… if Mina… or the city… or those memories she tried so hard to forget… she had talked with Mina about her mom... but she had never said her name nor the fact that she had been the priestess in Kinkakuji…

"What did I say??" She packed her things and fell asleep… there was still time left and she wanted some rest, the last days were too much for her…

* * *

Meanwhile…

Haruka reached Makoto when she was almost at the hotel's main gate.

"Makoto wait!!"

"What do you want Haruka?" said the brunette stopping her walk. Makoto stopped completely and for the first time in a long time her tears started to flow freely.

"Just to talk, I guess… What happened back there?"

"I don't know…" Haruka knew that Makoto wasn't going to open as quickly as she would like. They were both similar in that aspect, they had a hard time talking about what they were feeling. She knew that there was no motive to rush thing, the brunette was going to talk when she was ready. She only hoped it was sooner than later…

Haruka and Makoto continued walking. Haruka lead the brunette to the terrace… They had a great view of Kyoto and it was the perfect place for this kind of chitchat.

"I don't know, we were just talking, and suddenly came the shouting… you know? I don't even know how it all started. I mean, I know that Ami wants us to be private but… come on… private can include friends right? Serena is all right with you two and I know Mina and Rei are crazy for each other… so I don't know what scares Ami…"

"Michiru was just as Ami, they acted the same. Sshe said to me that she was the one with the problem, because after all many people think I am a boy… but I just wanted to tell my parents. I knew that they already suspected that something was going on between Michiru and I. They already knew I liked girls too. But Michiru was afraid that I could expose her to the world… her image is important to her… and there is something you need to take care of too… both, Michiru and Ami, look stronger than they are… but their hearts are easily breakable… maybe it's easier for you to take the critics away but Ami… well… she has less experience in that… _field _Let Michiru talk to her and you see that everything is going to flow the right way… "

"Thanks Haruka… I don't know what we would do without you…" She threw her arms around Haruka and pulled her into a big hug. She hoped everything was going to be ok. She did love Ami with all her heart and she didn't want to be in constant fight with her. She just wanted to take her in her arms and kiss her whenever she wanted to…

* * *

Meanwhile Michiru was talking with Ami. It has being a little bit difficult for Michiru to come inside Ami's room, the girl didn't want to open but at the end she did. They both sat at the end of the bed. Ami had her eyes red, red, red of crying, but Michiru knew that it was better to take everything outside so she was the first to start to talk.

"I… know that you don't really want to talk with me… but… I just want to help… I don't want to see two of my favorite girls in this state…"

"I… I am afraid…."

"I know… come here…" She felt Michiru's soft arms embracing her and soothing her down… But deep inside she wished they were Mako's… She didn't want to fight but she was too afraid of everyone reactions… She knew that they were going to agree with the situation but there was the slight chance that not… and that certainly scare her…

"Haruka and I…. well… not really… I was the one who was afraid… I come from this rich family with parents who think that we need to be perfect in every aspect… they had already plans for my future… like the perfect husband… and all that stuff… at first they were angry because of Haruka's past behavior, that was when they still thought Haruka was a boy… and then… they were angry because Haruka is a girl… my mom was all…. There's not even a word to describe her… but then Setsuna appeared… like an angel… she talked with me, with my parents… you see… she told me that there was nothing to be afraid of… that love was the most important thing in the world and I was lucky enough to find it… she managed to convince my parents with other arguments though…. She told them Haruka's background and all that…. But that's not the important thing… the thing is that she showed me that there are thing that are far more important than what people is going to think…. And besides… you're not alone in this… you have all of us… and there's nothing in the world that you can't do with friends and with someone you love the way you love Mako… Your mom loves you too and she won't think less of you cause you're in love with a girl… believe me… soo…. Stop with the tears show and go get your girl… I think Haruka might have finished talking to her by now… she's kinda faster than I am…"

"You're right… Michi…. Thanks a lot… really…" She wiped her tears and ran out looking for her love…

* * *

Ami was getting desperate. She had looked everywhere but she still couldn't find a clue of her girlfriend's whereabouts. She decided to take a break and went to the terrace… But when she arrived she saw something that tore her apart. Makoto was embracing Haruka and she had such smile upon her face… Haruka slowly broke Mako's embrace noticing Ami's arrival. Makoto looked to where Haruka was looking and found herself drowning into Am's deep blue eyes…

Ami didn't hold her gaze and looked away almost immediately unable to move. She wanted to kiss Makoto. She wanted to hug her, embrace her until they were one but her fears came rushing back again one by one leaving her with the desire to run away, thing she did after little hesitance.

Makoto stayed dumbfounded. She was in complete shock. She had never seen Ami running away from her, heck from anything… Haruka wasted no time and almost shouted her to go after her. The girl left almost at the same time.

She found her almost at the same place where Haruka had found her. She was sat in a bench with her hands hiding her crying eyes… Makoto sat beside her and hugged her softly almost caressing her lover. Ami wanted to break the embrace but she couldn't resist her urges and gave up embracing Mako as well.

"Why did you run? You don't like me anymore? Did I do something wrong?"

"Don't ever think that… I love you with all my heart… I was just afraid… what if something goes wrong… what if my mom doesn't love me anymore…?"

"We'll take whatever they throw us and throw it back harder if we can… don't be afraid I am here and always be here…. And your mom loves you, and always will… she won't be angry…."

"That's all I wanted to hear…"

Makoto pulled apart and placed her hands over Ami's cheeks… Ami closed her eyes and Mako joined their lips together. The kiss was sweet and gentile…

Everything seemed to be fine right now… but it was just the calm before the storm…

* * *

"Senator, Kathleen Sanders is here…"

"Perfect, let her in…"

It was the first time Kathleen was in Hino's office. Not even when she was with Rei nor later, she had come. The office was in a downtown's building. It had a perfect view of Tokio's city. It was what every high executive could dream of. It was elegant, spacious, just perfect…

"Come in, come in girl… please take a sit…" Kat was intimidated. One thing was talking with him by phone and another was being face to face with him. He exuded such power. She took sit immediately; she didn't want to be in his bad list again…

"I know we didn't end out relationship pretty well last time but I know this time everything will go much better for both parties…Let me go straight to the point… There's this girl that's chasing my daughter and….and I already tried with this boy... but apparently he can't manage to seduce her... "

"I already told you what happened!!!!" Said a boy around her age... She didn't even bother to look at him twice.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear your excuses... I hope you can help me with my dilemma your girl... Though... you don't have other option"

"You want her out of the way right?"

"Exactly… there's where you come in…"

"Just tell me what to do…" Said Kat… with a smirk in her face…

* * *

Author's note

So soorryyy for the long wait... I hope you are still reading this... I'll finish it... whatever long time it takes... but i'll finish it... please tell me your opinion about the story... see ya later!


End file.
